Unwritten
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: Bella has a brother, she moves to forks 2 escape abuse.A doctor tells her shocking news and Edward trys to help her openup and live.Full summary inside.RatedM for criminal activity,language,and adult situations.R&R.Better than summary,promise. Also crime.
1. The Arrival

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

This is my third story, and probably the last one that will be M rated. However I would like you all to keep in mind that this story, though rated M, will not have lemons. It may talk about them after they occur, but i wont talk about them as they occur. This is a story that came to my mind after reading a few different stories on fan fic but it's different.

* * *

I would like you guys to see where the name of this story came to me and it also gives you a little insight about the story, however the story isn't based on the song, after the song there is a summary and then the first chapter.

* * *

Unwritten:

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

-by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

Summary:

When Bella moves to Forks she has other motives for doing so, she doen't let anyone touch her and when she speaks she usually whispers. Not to mention moving wasn't completely her idea. Renee practickly kicked her onto the plane.

At her arrival, she lives with her dad. Soon she finds strange brooses on her body and goes to the doctor. What will be wrong?

What happens when there is an earthquake?

What if she opens up to Edward?

Read to find out and PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Arrival**

Bella's POV

My plain arrived and I went to the taxi loading area where I got a taxi to Forks.

I arrived at Forks and went over to the loading are. I saw Charlie getting out of his cruiser and waved at him with a small smile. He was about to hug me but I dodged it with an excuse to pick up my bags. We drove to his house and he showed me my room. It wasn't huge but it was large enough to fit everything I needed. Not to mention I wouldn't feel claustrophobic.

"School starts at 8 am so you should get some rest, it's pretty late." Charlie said as he was about to give me a good night kiss, again I dogged it with the excuse to unpack and take a shower.

The next morning I went to school and dogged anyone who tried to shake my hand. Some people seemed really nice but it was too soon for me to get to know people and make friends.

At lunch I sat alone and noticed the most beautiful people in the entire school, and that I had ever seen, looking at me. They are probably just wondering if I'm the new girl like everyone else is, I thought to myself.

The bell rang and I went to my next class, biology. The only seat left was next to one of the guys who had been looking at me during lunch.

"Hi my names Edward" he said as he stretched out his had to me.

"Hi" I said as I pretended to look for the right page in my book.

He looked at me for a minute then put his hand down. "What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella." I responded feeling a little bad for not saying my name the first time.

He suddenly moved his hand and I flinched away from him, I tried to pull it off as if I was going to reach for something in my bag but I don't know if it worked.

We worked throughout the class and when the bell rang I got my things and left,

Edward's POV

When she didn't shake my hand I thought nothing of it but when she flinched away as I moved my hand to stop her pencil from falling she all but curled into a ball. I recognized the signs right away.

When the final bell rang I saw her walk to her car and leave, I noticed my family looking at me weird,"what?"

"Edward we've all had her in at least one of our classes, Emmett saw what happened in you biology class and told us." Rose said sadly

"Edward I see what you're going to try to do, I think you can do it." Alice said and they everyone's eyes were on her

"Do what?" Jasper and Emmett said together

"Control himself and try to help her." Alice replied calmly as we all piled into Emmett's jeep

"Control himself from what? We all control our selves every day" Emmett responded confused

"Yes but…" Alice began but I interrupted

"She's my singer." And all were quite.

We got to the house and I got out of the car and went to my room, I locked the door and just sat there. Everyone let me be and I appreciated it, I liked my privacy sometimes even if they could never have any. When Carlisle came home that night I unlocked my door and went straight to his office. I heard Alice tell him I was waiting for him and he came up immediately.

"Hey son what's going on?" Carlisle said seriously when he saw me.

"There's a new girl at school, Charlie Swan's daughter. I think I may like her, but I think she has a few issues…" I said in a low whisper.

"What do you mean Edward" Carlisle continued.

"…Yum I think she may have been abused…she flinched away from me, into like a fetal position, and she tried to play it off but I saw it Carlisle I saw the fear flash into her eyes."

"Do you wish to help her Edward?"

"Yes, I really really really really really really want to help her" I answered shyly.

"We can try." Carlisle chuckled but stoped when he saw I wasn't finished, "What else is there Edward?"

"She… well…I…"

"Spit it out Edward" Carlisle said encouragingly

"She'smysinger" I said, probably too fast for even a vampire

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch that, can you say it slower?"

"She's my singer" I mumbled louder.

"Ohh… well since we haven't left town I'm guessing she is alive" I nodded "Then I think you'll be okay, but you may need to hunt more often."

"Ok" I said as I went to go hunting.

* * *

**Please review, and please continue to read. **

**Any suggestions, be my guest.**

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	2. Illness

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Arrival Excerpt**

"She's my singer" I mumbled louder.

"Ohh… well since we haven't left town I'm guessing she is alive" I nodded "Then I think you'll be okay, but you may need to hunt more often."

"Ok" I said as I went to go hunting.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Illness**

Narrator's POV

For the next few weeks things went about the same at school Bella kept to herself and Edward avoided making quick movements and tried to have a few conversations but never got too far.

* * *

Bella's POV

I started to notice that I was always tired and never felt quite well. I found random broses and I began eating even less. I decided it wasn't normal and went to the doctor one day after school.

"Hello my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen how may I help you?" I explained and he said "okay we'll start off with some blood tests to see if it's an infection and we'll go from there."

The next day I went and got blood drawn.

A week later I got a call to see if I could go in after school I agreed and went.

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again" Dr. Carlisle said.

"It's nice to see you too doctor" I said quietly

"I would like to talk to you about the tests we ran… The results aren't good but if we start medication now you can live a long happy life."

"How bad is it?" I said with tears in my eyes

"Bella I'm sorry to say that you were HIV positive and may have Kaposi's sarcoma. They both have medication that can help but your condition is very advanced. You will have to take your medication without skipping days and come in every few days to get blood drawn."

I couldn't stop crying; he gave me some tissues and waited until I started to calm down. "If you ever need anything, this is my number; if you feel ill or just want to talk you call me okay." He said as he handed me his card.

"Okay, thank you" I responded as I finally stopped crying.

"Now you need to know this doesn't mean you're going to die, the medication will help you and as long as you keep hope you will live through this."

I nodded and then he got up and went over to the door.

"When you're ready to leave be my guest and feel free to stay as long as you need." Carlisle said

Carlisle's POV

I left her room and knew what Edward meant, she truly needed help.

I called Esme and asked her to meet me at the hospital after my shift so we could talk about how to break this to Edward.

We decided to wait and see how Bella acted the next day at school.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but really this was the only way of breaking it up without me getting confused.

Please review, and please continue to read.

Any suggestions, be my guest.

And if you like this story you may like my other story _Street Racing._

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	3. Earthquake

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Illness Excerpt **

Carlisle's POV

I left her room and knew what Edward meant, she truly needed help.

I called Esme and asked her to meet me at the hospital after my shift so we could talk about how to break this to Edward.

We decided to wait and see how Bella acted the next day at school.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Earthquake**

Bella's POV

The next day at school I felt horrible but I knew how to deal with that, When I lived with Renee and Phil and… I had to go through much worse.

Edward and his brother came in and Edward said hi to me like he did every day. I was starting to look forward to it.

"How are you today Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm ok I guess." I said quietly, for once answering his question.

He looked stunned at first but then a huge crooked smile appeared on his face.

Narrator's POV

And so it went for a month Edward would say hi, Bella would say hi back.

He would ask a question usually about her day, and usually she would answer.

Carlisle and Esme didn't have the heart to tell Edward how sick she was and kept their minds blocked most of the time.

About two months after Bella's first arrival at Forks Edward was really beginning to make progress with her, he could move at a normal human like speed without making her flinch and she began answering more questions every day. Some days she would even join Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper for lunch.

Edward's POV

I walked in to the class room and just as I was about to reach my seat everything began to shake badly. The roof gave way in our class room and I quickly pulled Bella to me to keep her safe. At first she tried to get away from me and I knew it was her "flinching" reflexes but when she realized I was protecting her she let me hold her tightly to me and keep her safe.

Bella's POV

When the earth began to shake I froze and when I felt someone's arms pull me to them I tried to get away like I always did with … but I realized it was Edward, keeping me safe from the debris that was falling down from the ceiling.

Then the ceiling around us gave way I heard someone yell out "Edward!" I think it may have been Emmett and I just screamed.

"Shhh, it's okay Bella, I'm right here, you're going to be okay." Edward tried to sooth me.

I was screaming because I was afraid and he knew it but what he didn't know is the flash backs that were passing through my mind.

"It's okay Bella we're going to be okay. It's all right." Edward continued as he got off of me and leaned against a fallen board.

I stopped crying and opened my eyes, we were in a tiny place. Without thinking about what I was doing I jumped into his arms, He seemed shacked but held me close.

We were trapped but we could hear people wanting to move the debris then the area where I had been collapsed Edward immediately, and who knew how he moved so quickly, had me tucked under his body keeping his weight off of me but protecting me.

"STOP!" he yelled. "YOUR GOING TO MAKE IT COLLAPSE ON TOP OF US!"

"EDWARD ARE YOU OKAY SON?" a familiar voice yelled.

"YEAH DAD I'M FINE BUT THIS IS NOT VERY STABLE" he responded as he sat back down. I went to sit next to him and he pulled me close to him. My hand was bleeding and that's when I remembered I would have to take my medicine soon.

"EDWARD, IS ANYONE ELSE IN THERE WITH YOU?" his dad continued.

"YEAH, BELLA SWAN, AND SHE HAS A CUT ON HER ARM" he continued.

"BELLA? IT'S DOCTOR CULLEN" his dad/my doctor/Carlisle responded.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"Bella you're going to have to speak louder than that" Edward chuckled.

"Do I have to?" I asked shyly.

He sighed, "No, I'll talk louder for you." "SHE SAYS HI" he yelled for everyone to hear.

"Edward we need to figure out how to get you guys out quickly, Bella may need my umm… help. Oh and you might want to do that thing you do and keep her warm "Carlisle thought as he yelled "CAN YOU WRAP HER ARM INSOMTHING AND KEEP PREASURE ON IT WHILE WE TRY TO GET YOU GUYS OUT?"

"YEAH" he yelled back.

Edward's POV

When I smelled her blood I didn't know if I would be able to contain myself but when she jumped into my arms I knew I could keep myself in control.

Then when it began to collapse and I pulled her under me it felt so nice having her warmth so near me.

I loved this but hated the circumstances.

When Carlisle told me to keep her warm and bandage her arm I decided to be a little… naughty.

I took of my shirt and her eyes grew wide, "Give me your arm" I said with authority.

She stared at me, directly at my chest and I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. I reached for her arm, slowly, and she let me take it. I wrapped it in my shirt then put it in her lap. I could hear her heart beat quicken as I got close to her. "Now it's getting cold and you don't have a sweater is it okay if I put my arm around you?"

She snapped out of her trance and her heart beat quickened even more.

"I won't hurt you Bella, I promise." I told her as I pulled her close. She came almost unwillingly but when she felt how warm I was she snuggled up to me and I couldn't help but smile.

Bella's POV

When Edward took off his shirt I couldn't help but stare at his wonderful body. I didn't even mind him touching me and wrapping my arm. When he got closer to me I could feel my heart pounding in my rib cage. When he asked if he could keep me warm I was going to protest but he felt so warm, like my own personal space heater.

Edward's POV

She fell asleep in my arms and I couldn't help but hold her closer. I smelled her hair and inhaled her scent.

_Hey bro_ I heard Alice think _we will get you guys out in like less than ten minute. So if you don't want her freaking out wake her up and talk to her a little. Carlisle will yell at you guys in like five minutes. _Thank you. I whispered knowing she would hear.

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella wake up" I continued as she stirred. She looked confused and then realized she was in my arms and backed away.

"Sorry, I … I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said in a whisper.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I whispered back.

"How long was I out?" she continued to in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

"About twenty minutes… max." I said, even though it had been almost an hour.

"Oh, okay. Have they said anything about getting us out?" she asked.

"Not yet but every now and then you hear them." I responded_ Edward get her under you quick_ Alice said.

Bella's POV

When Edward said you could hear them I knew Charlie would probably be out there, and he would probably hug me when I got out. Well I had to let people in at some point. After all I let Edward touch me.

Then everything began to collapse on us again, and like before, at impossible speed Edward was right there on top of me, protecting me. It felt nice having him so close. Then all I could think about was him getting hurt protecting me.

* * *

Here is the third chapter I already have the fourth one written and will get it up as soon as a I have a chance.

Please review, and please continue to read.

Any suggestions, be my guest. And if you like this story you may like my other story _Street Racing._

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	4. Saved from the Rubble

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Earthquake Excerpt **

Bella's POV

Then everything began to collapse on us again, and like before, at impossible speed Edward was right there on top of me, protecting me. It felt nice having him so close. Then all I could think about was him getting hurt protecting me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Saved from the Ruble**

Edward's POV

When Alice warned me I thought, fuck it. And at Vampire speed I was on top of her protecting her from harm.

I could hear everyone yelling and moving the debris off of us. The people that I knew were working more than the others were my family and Bella's dad. I could hear him thinking no, wishing? That Bella would let him hug her. I pulled Bella closer to fake getting tired from the weight. I couldn't help myself being this close to her made me feel so happy. She cuddled into me and I knew it at that moment, I had finally won her over.

Bella's POV

When Edward began to get tiered and put his weight on me more I couldn't help but curl into him. I felt so safe with him there and even though it reminded me of when… would… I felt safe with him there and for the first time I felt happy-ish.

Then the rubble was off from him and he was being helped up by his brothers and Carlisle was there next to me and he whispered into my ear "I'll give you some medicine when I get you to the hospital." I nodded in agreement and let him carry me to the ambulance. Charlie was right there the entire way to the hospital. I knew he was worried so for the first time since I had arrived I reached for his hand. He seemed alarmed at first but then smiled at me and held my hand tightly.

Edward's POV

When Emmett and Jasper "helped" me up I heard what Carlisle had told Bella, and I knew he was keeping something from me.

At the hospital Carlisle put me in the room next to Bella, he pretended to check me out and put a few bandages on my back to make it look like I had gotten hurt. _Edward I must ask you to stay calm, what you hear in the next room won't be pretty and just to let you know, she asked how you were._ He smiled at me and went to speak with her and Charlie.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said

"Hi Carlisle," I heard Bella whisper.

"Charlie, how have you been?' Carlisle continued.

"Good, how do you guys know each other, if you don't mind me asking?" Charlie asked confused.

"Bella, you haven't told Charlie?" Carlisle responded surprised.

"Told me what?" Charlie said beginning to freak out.

I heard Bella begin to cry. _Stay where you are Edward, _I heard Carlisle think . I wanted to go to her but it took all my strength to stay where I was.

"Bella, as your doctor I don't have the right to tell Charlie unless you give me permission. May I tell him Bella?" Carlisle asked in a soothing voice. Bella must have nodded because he continued, "Charlie, Bella came in a little over a month ago and got some blood drawn. The test came back HIV positive and probable Kaposi's sarcoma," I heard Charlie's heart miss a beat, literally, "she has been taking medication daily and her condition has gotten better but her condition was and is very advanced." When I heard that I knew that she had, for sure been abused, if my heart had not stopped beating over a hundred years ago it would have now. Carlisle continued to speak, "Bella you are fine and your arm should heal within a few weeks."

She was sniffling, but managed to ask "Where's Edward?" I couldn't help but smile.

"He's a few rooms down, would you like me to ask him to come see you? You can't get up just yet, and he did ask about you earlier." Carlisle responded.

_Why didn't she tell me? How did this happen Renee said she hadn't had a boy friend? Wow, my Bella is asking about a person, I wonder what happened in there, I wonder how he managed to keep her safe without touching her. _Charlie thought as the image of her curled under me came to his mind. _Wait he was touching her and she allowed it, she let him touch her. He wrapped her arm, he kept my baby safe. I need to thanks Carlisle's son. _

Bella must have nodded because Carlisle began to talk again, "Okay, I'll take Charlie over to my office then have Edward come over."

A few minutes later Carlisle knocked on my door, "Come in." I said.

"You okay," he whispered. I nodded unsure if I truly was. "Go and see her son."

I walked over to her room and knocked on the door, I heard a very shy, very low "Come in." and entered the room.

"Hi Bella." I said.

"Hi Edward." She responded.

"How are you today" I said smiling a little.

She giggled, actually giggled a little before answering "I'm okay, I guess." The smell of her blood affected me more than it had before, but I knew I could do this. I went to sit next to her in a chair and she turned so she was facing me. She put her head down and began to whisper/ talk "Thank you for keeping me safe, and warm and… safe."

I lifted her chin up so to meet her eye to eye, "Bella, it's okay, I wanted to do it. And you're welcome." She looked in aw that I was talking to her in such a loving tone, but she didn't pull away. I also noticed she was looking down at my chest again, since I wasn't wearing a shirt because of the "cuts" on my back.

Then I noticed she was shivering a little and was thinking about asking her if she wanted me to keep her warm again, but Charlie walked in.

_She's letting him touch her! _Charlie thought happily. "You must be Edward, I'm Charlie Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you sir," I said as I lowered my hand from Bella's chin and shook his hand, I noticed Bella blush a little.

"Edward can you give us a minute please," he asked politely and I went outside and heard him say "Bella, I just got called in, the deputy needs some help, and I'll be back in a few hours okay?" Charlie said looking at his daughter.

"Okay dad," she said in that low timid voice again.

"Bella, sweaty, can I give you a hug?" he whispered. _Please let me hug you sweaty, please. _He begged in his mind.

"I would really like that." She responded at a normal volume. I was astounded at how beautiful her voice was.

I heard Charlie cross the room.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Any suggestions, be my guest.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	5. Nightmares

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Saved from the Ruble Excerpt**

"Bella, sweaty, can I give you a hug?" he whispered. _Please let me hug you sweaty, please. _He begged in his mind.

"I would really like that." She responded at a normal volume. I was astounded at how beautiful her voice was.

I heard Charlie cross the room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Nightmares**

Bella's POV

Charlie asked to give me a hug and for the first time in years I spoke at normal volume. "I would really like that."

Charlie's eyes tiered but he walked over to me and hugged me. I felt safe and for once I cried into my father's arms, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

We hugged for a long time when I stopped crying he pulled away kissed my forehead and promised to be back as soon as he could.

Shortly after he left the room Edward came back in and for some reason I found myself smiling at him.

Edward's POV

When I heard them begin to cry I knew that she was opening up again.

A while later Charlie left the room and walked over to me. "I see how you look at my daughter. I see that you like her. All I ask is that you take care of her, and don't hurt her. Don't lead her on and make her happy. And thank you for keeping her safe."

I saw the hurt in his eyes and looked right back into them, "I promise to take care of her. No matter what it takes." I responded with a thick voice. He nodded and left.

I went back into Bella's room and as I turned to look at her I was met with the most beautiful smile. I smiled back at her and realized she was shivering again, I decided to go for it.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She shrugged and I continued, "Want me to keep you warm?" like she had at the school she looked about to refuse but…

"I'd like that," she said in a whisper. I walked over to her and sat in on the bed next to her. I put my arm around her and "turned on" the heat. She cuddled into me and quickly fell asleep. I smelled her hair and held her tightly, I knew that sooner than later Charlie would come back and I would have to let her go.

About an hour after she had fallen asleep Carlisle walked in, "Hey son," he whispered, "how's she doing?"

"Okay, I think. Her heart beat is normal and her breathing is stronger." I responded as I saw him scrutinize the position we were in. "Don't worry Carlisle; I'll take care of her."

"I need you to be patient with her, I need you to care for her, and I need you to help her talk through whatever happened." Carlisle said in a low serious voice.

"I will, and when I find out who hurt her, I'll take care of them, personally." I finished in a low growl. He nodded his head and left the room.

Soon after she began to talk in her sleep: "no, don't touch me…please…help…mommy…Phil…daddy...someone please…" she began to scream "HELP…HELP.."

"Bella, BELLA WAKE UP!" I tried waking her but she wouldn't. "CARLISLE!!" I yelled for my dad as I tried to stop her from hurting herself. "Bella wake up" Carlisle ran into the room saw what was happening and tried to help me wake her. He told me to go stand at the other side of the room and wait there.

After she finally woke up, she was so shaken that she wouldn't stop crying. She wouldn't let Carlisle near her to sedate her and then suddenly she saw me and ran for me. She went behind me and hugged me while yelling "Don't let him hurt me Edward, Please don't let him hurt me."

I turned around to look at her and pulled her close. "Shhh, Bella it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you oaky. Please calm down." I said trying to sooth her.

_Dam, poor girl. _Emmett thought as I heard the others

_Wow Edward must really love her to hold her so close and not kill her.- _Rose

_I knew he could do it.- _Alice

_Poor thing.- _Jasper

I knew they were near and it made me stronger knowing they were there for me. I pulled Bella closer and sat her down next to me on the bed. "Bella it's ok." She cuddled into my shoulder. "You're okay. You're safe." She settled down as I began to rub her back. She leaned on me more and next thing we knew she was asleep again.

About an hour later Charlie came back only to find his daughter in my arms totally knockout.

At first he looked mad but thankfully, Carlisle heard him come in and quickly explained what had happened. Shortly after that he sat down in a chair and just stared at me while I rubbed Bella's back while she slept.

What he didn't know is that I knew his game _Man I'm glad Bellz made such a nice friend. He really seems to care for her, but I'm her dad and even though I know Carlisle probably taught him well I need him to think I don't like him that way he can think I he gained acceptance; even though he already has it._

Narrator's POV

The entire night Edward rubbed her back to keep her from having nightmares. Charlie fell asleep, and Edward kept Bella warm.

Bella's POV

When I woke up Edward was rubbing my back and I was all but sitting on him. "What happened?" I asked since I was sore and my hand hurt more than it had when I had fallen asleep. Not to mention when I fell asleep I was lying down on the bed.

"You had a nightmare and it scared you… a lot. You wouldn't wake up and then when Carlisle finally woke you up things didn't go to well." Edward explained and I felt so bad that I had made him stay up all night, not to mention embarrassed about what I had done. "Don't worry Bella I don't usually sleep much anyways. Also I didn't mind you trusting me like that."

Edward's POV

While we were talking I noticed Charlie's thoughts change to our conversation, he was awake but wanted to see how Bella and I would react to what had happened. I knew he had to know what the nightmares were about but I didn't want him to find out this way.

"Bella when you get out of her, would you like to go out with me?" I said in one 'breath'.

_Wait, he's asking her out? How long has he known her? _Charlie thought.

"I know we've only known each other for two months but…" she put her finger over my mouth and…

…turned bright red but answered, speaking at normal volume to me for the first time, "That would be nice."

I smiled widely and then without thinking what I was doing kissed her. She pulled away immediately, but just smiled up at me.

"I… I'm sorry" I stuttered.

She smiled shy before saying, "I'm not complaining."

_What isn't she complaining about? Why did he apologize? Maybe I should 'wake up'. _Charlie was thinking just as he began to stir. Bella turned bright red but I just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which only made her blush even deeper. I chuckled and she smiled at me.

"Good Morning" Charlie said.

"Morning daddy" Bella said again speaking at normal volume.

"Good Morning sir," I said as I got up from the bed and excused myself to go to the "rest room". (yeah right)

Bella's POV

I suddenly found myself talking at normal volume, I found it fun!

When Edward got up I couldn't help but wish he hadn't.

Charlie gave me a hug and I gave him a quick squeeze.

"I'll have to be at the station all day think you'll be okay here?" Charlie asked me as he pulled back with a smile on his face.

I blushed as I responded "Yeah I think I'll be just fine."

"Be good sweaty." He said as he left.

I decided I had to go to the restroom and tried to stand up, as I did so Edward came in.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	6. A death in the Family

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Nightmares Excerpt**

"I'll have to be at the station all day think you'll be okay here?" Charlie asked me as he pulled back with a smile on his face.

I blushed as I responded "Yeah I think I'll be just fine."

"Be good sweaty." He said as he left.

I decided I had to go to the restroom and tried to stand up, as I did so Edward came in.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Death in the Family **

Edward's POV

I heard Charlie leaving and went back to Bella's room. She was getting up when she saw me and lost her balance, without thinking I flashed over to her and caught her before she fell. She smiled up at me when I picked her up in my arms and sat her down on the bed. Then apparently things caught up with her.

"How did you get to me so fast? You were at the door, and then you caught me? How?" she said.

"Bella, were where you going?" I asked trying to evade the questions.

"I asked first," she retorted.

"Then answer your question first." I chuckled.

"I was going to the restroom." She responded. "Now can you please answer my question?" But just as she finished speaking I picked her up and she squealed. "What are you doing?" but I could tell she wasn't afraid, because one she wrapped her arms around my neck and two she was also giggling like crazy.

"I'm helping you to the restroom." I said as I put her on her feet inside the bathroom. "I'll be right outside if you need me." I said as I walked out and closed the bathroom door only to find Carlisle smiling at me.

"I guess you guys are getting along well." He said.

"Yea we are" I said but then in a voice so low that only a vampire would hear I told him what had happened when I had come back into the room.

_Do you love her?_ I nodded my head. _Then tell her the truth. The mere fact that she let you carry her into the restroom in your arms with her arms around your neck, she cares about you a lot Edward. Probably loves you back. _

"Dr. Cullen to the emergency room, Dr. Cullen to the emergency room," the speakers in the hospital sounded.

"I should go I'll be back to check on her as soon as I can." Carlisle finished before he left.

"Edward, who were you talking to?" Bella asked as she opened the bathroom door.

"Carlisle, he was going to check on you but they called him over to the emergency room."

"I hope everything is OK" she said as I lifted her into my arms again. Like before she began to giggle and put her hands around my neck. Sat down in a chair and sat her on my lap.

"Is this okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's nice," she responded. "Can you answer my questions?"

"Of course," I said as I put my thoughts in order. "But first, Bella I need to know how you feel about me... I also want you to know that I like you… a lot."

_EDWARD! _I heard Carlisle call for me in his mind. "Shit, I'll be right back, I promise." I said as I put her on her bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Narrator's POV

Edward went over to Carlisle who was taking care of the emergency patient. It had been a shooting between drug dealers and the police. The man who had been brought in for emergency care was Chief Swan.

Edward's POV

When I saw Charlie lying there and Carlisle using the paddles, I knew things weren't going well.

"Change him," I whispered to Carlisle so only he could hear.

"There are too many people around, and I don't know if it would work at this point." He responded as he yelled "CLEAR"

And all that we could hear was his heart going into the flat line. Carlisle recorded the time and went to his office. I followed him in.

"I'm sorry Edward I did everything I could."

"I know you did Carlisle, I know you did." We were quiet for five minutes before I said "What do I tell Bella?"

"Well she'll probably have to go back to Phoenix and live with her mom, step-dad and brother."

"But that's where she got hurt Carlisle, I can't let her go back."

"I'll talk to Esme."

"Really? You would do that? What about the others?"

"I'll take care of it, you go with Bella. Don't tell her anything yet."

* * *

Sorry it's so short but it was this or a really really long chapter. Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	7. New Member in the Family

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Death in the Family**

"But that's where she got hurt Carlisle, I can't let her go back."

"I'll talk to Esme."

"Really? You would do that? What about the others?"

"I'll take care of it, you go with Bella. Don't tell her anything yet."

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: New Member in the Family**

Narrator's POV

Edward went to Bella's room and kept her company while he waited for Carlisle to return.

Meanwhile Carlisle had everyone meat him at the Cullen Residence.

Carlisle's POV

"Hey sweat heart, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you. Why are you home so early?" Esme answered.

"We need to talk with everyone." I responded and with that Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose were all in the kitchen. "As you know Bella is Edward's singer, and has not left her side for more than ten minutes since the earthquake. However there was a shooting between some drug dealers and the police. Charlie was hit and did not survive." Everyone took an unnecessary breath. "Edward doesn't want her to go back to her mom, step-dad, and brother because that's where someone…hurt her."

"What?" Esme exclaimed.

"Yeah she hasn't let anyone touch her in years, until now and she hadn't spoken at normal volume in about the same amount of time until today." I continued, "I was hoping that maybe she could come live here with us. It would make Edward very happy. Not to mention that he's going to tell her about us anyways so things here wouldn't change much."

"Why is he going to tell her about us?" Rose exclaimed.

"Because in order to keep her safe he has had to keep her warm, move quickly and well he loves her. Also she may go back into her quiet phase I because of this. Edward said that Charlie had hugged her for the first time in years yesterday. It's going to affect her a lot."

"She needs our help and I can see were all going to be great friends." Alice chimed in.

"Then lets vote" Emmett said.

"Yes" –Alice

"Yes"- Jasper

"Yes"- Esme

"Double yes"- I said in name of Edward and my self

"Yes"- Emmett

"If Edward really loves her, yes"- Rose finished the voting.

"Ok, then I think we should all go to the hospital and break the news to Bella." I said as was heading toward the door.

Edward's POV 

When I went back to Bella's room I tried to hide my face from her, until I was able to put a smile on my face. She was watching TV and when she saw me come in she immediately had a huge smile on her face.

"You know it's getting late right?" She asked as I sat in a chair next to her.

"Yes I do actually." I responded as I got her hand.

"And did you know I was starting to get cold again?" she added in a lower voice but not quite a whisper.

"Oh really?" I chuckled as I stood up and sat next to her on the bed, "I can fix that." She giggled and snuggled into my side.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." She said as she drifted to sleep.

Shortly after she was asleep my entire family came into the room.

"Hey guys" I whispered. While I heard Emmett thinking_ Dam it bro, already getting some action. _I growled at him and Bella curled into me even more which made it so that she was just about sitting on my lap, which I didn't mind at all, but I knew that if she woke up, and saw my entire family watching her, she would be so embarrassed about it. "Go outside for a few minutes yeah. I'll wake her up." The nodded and left the room. As they left Carlisle replayed the voting they had so I could see what was going to happen. "Thanks." I whispered after them as I began to wake Bella. "Bella, Bella wake up."

She stirred and mumbled "Five more minutes" into my chest and I couldn't help but love the way it felt.

"Bella, please I need you to wake up," I said into her ear. She turned her face toward my voice and opened her eyes, we ended up being centimeters apart. However this time she began the kiss. We must have been kissing for a while because I heard Carlisle clear his throat. We broke apart and she flushed a deep red. Emmet laughed at her and earned a slap in the head from Rose.

"Bella, I need to speak with you about a serious matter." Carlisle began; I pulled Bella closer and began to rub her back.

She looked at me then at my family, "What's going on?"

"Bella," Carlisle continued, "There was a shooting between some drug dealers and some police officers. Charlie was wounded and brought here, to the emergency room. I did everything I could but…" Bella was crying into my shoulder, "He didn't make it Bella. I'm so sorry."

Bella began to hyperventilate "Edward don't let them take me, please don't let them take me back."

"Bella it's okay you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to" I assured her.

"Bella you can stay here in the hospital for a day or two more but we wanted to ask you if you would like to come stay with us when I discharged you." Carlisle added.

Bella did a double take, "You would allow me into your home?…"

But I interrupted, "and into our family." She looked at me for a long time and I just looked right back into those chocolate brown eyes.

"I think I would like that," she whispered as she hugged me and began to cry again.

"I'll stay with you tonight if you want" I told her

She mumbled yes into my neck between sobs and all I could do was rub her back.

Bella's POV

When I heard Charlie hadn't made it, I felt horrible not only because my father was dead but because I couldn't go back to Phoenix. I couldn't go back to the abuse.

Narrator's POV

Edward comforted Bella all night long; she finally fell asleep as the sun began to rise.

The Cullens left shortly after Edward asked Bella if she wanted him to stay with her, they went back to their house and began to prepare a room for her; near Edward's room.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	8. Nightmares Continue

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: New Member in the Family**

Narrator's POV

Edward comforted Bella all night long; she finally fell asleep as the sun began to rise.

The Cullens left shortly after Edward asked Bella if she wanted him to stay with her, they went back to their house and began to prepare a room for her; near Edward's room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Nightmares Continue**

Edward's POV

When Bella finally fell asleep I was so glad and the first thing I did was give her a quick kiss on her forehead.

At about seven am a candy-striper passed by with some books and asked if I would like one. I ended up getting Freedom Writersfor Bella to read.

Then at around eight, Bella began to have nightmares again. "No, don't touch me… please… help… mommy… Phil… daddy... someone please…" she began to scream "HELP…HELP… EDWARD DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME…"

I called Carlisle in and again he had to help me wake her up, but this time I stayed right next to her so when she woke up all she had to do was reach out for me.

And sure enough when she finally woke up her eyes were immediately looking for me, and I quickly hugged her and kept her close to me. Soon she calmed down and I convinced her to eat something.

When she was done with her eggs and bacon, I sat down on the arm chair and she sat on my lap. We began to read Freedom Writers.

When we were about four chapters in Carlisle came in. "Hey there you two."

"Hi Carlisle," Bella said

"Hey dad," I echoed.

"Bella, can you walk around without feeling dizzy yet?" Carlisle said looking at her chart.

"No, I still had to carry her over here." I responded for her.

"Um, … actually I think I can, I just wanted Edward to carry me again," Bella responded, ending in a whisper.

Carlisle chuckled, "Do you want to walk around a little and see if you don't get dizzy?"

"Can Edward walk around with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course he can," Carlisle said while he thought: _How has she been holding up?_

"Alright" I responded too low and too quick for Bella to hear, then continued at a normal volume and speed, "Come on I'll help you up." I said as I dog-eared the book and picked her up bridal style, yet again. She giggled and then when I saw the look Carlisle was giving me I set her down on the floor. But I didn't let go of her until I was sure she had some balance. I let her go, but she didn't let go of my hand. I smiled my famous crooked smile and she just blushed a deep red.

"Okay, your balance seems to be fine," Carlisle said, "How about if you walk down the hall and back, and I'll meet you here in a few minutes. Remember to take it slow, the medication we gave you along with the medication you were already taking has some nasty effects."

"Okay, thanks Carlisle" Bella said as we began to follow him out the door.

Narrator's POV

Bella and Edward went to the end of the hall as Carlisle went to check on a different patient. When Edward and Bella were on their way back to Bella's room the Cullen 'children' came out of the elevator.

Edward's POV

"Hey guys," Bella said as she greeted my family.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling today?" Alice asked in a sing song voice.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking. And how are you?"

"I'm great thanks." Alice replied.

"Have you thought about moving in with us?" Rose asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I …Edward…um… I don't feel so good" Bella said as her legs gave way.

"Carlisle" I called, as I lifted Bella into my arms and took her into her room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bella fainted on the way back." I responded.

"Okay let me check her out, Rose can you ask one of the nurses to bring me some alcohol, some cotton balls, water, and a few cloths to wet her forehead."

"Carlisle" I said in a very thick voice, "her hands bleeding again."

"Shoot, her stitches came out," Carlisle said as he began to wake her up with cotton balls with a little bit of alcohol. When she came to I was right there and I kept her calm while Carlisle put in new stitches. The others had to leave when she began to bleed, but when the blood had been cleaned up they came back into the room.

Bella had actually fallen asleep after the new stitches were put in.

"So has she said anything about going to live with us?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah does she even remember that she said she would like to?" Rose added

"I think she remembers but she hasn't said anything yet, but I think she'll move in," I said as I stroked her hair. "Hey Jasper, can you send calming loving waves towards her please."

"Sure, but may I ask why." Jasper responded.

"Yeah, she has a lot of nightmares, and she freaks out completely. I think she relives when they hurt her." I said giving Bella a kiss on her forehead.

Emmett and Jasper growled, "We're going to get them, whoever they are right?"

"Yeah, as soon as we figure out who they are and what they did." I responded.

Bella stayed asleep for most of the day, with Jasper sending loving and caring feelings to her made her not have nightmares and when she did Jasper would just send stronger feelings toward her, and she would curl into me again and relax.

When she woke up she wasn't awakened but a nightmare, I actually had to wake her up so she could eat and take her medication.

When she was eating I decided to read to her from the book we had been reading. I noticed she was mostly picking at her food. So I whispered to Jasper, "Make her hungry" he nodded and about thirty seconds later she finally began to eat properly.

"Here you go Bella, Carlisle said you had to drink these pills with your food," Alice said as she gave Bella a little cup with five pills in it.

"Okay, thank you. And umm…"Bella answered.

"What is it Bella?" I asked, "Do you feel okay, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Edward, it's just … Rose had asked me what I had thought about moving to your guises house, and I never answered," Bella continued.

"Oh, so what have you thought?" Emmett asked curious.

"I meant what I said, I would really like that," she finished blushing a deep red.

_Wow, she really loves you man. _Jasper thought as I hugged Bella.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	9. Unanswered Questions

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Nightmares Continue**

"I'm fine Edward, it's just … Rose had asked me what I had thought about moving to your guises house, and I never answered," Bella continued.

"Oh, so what have you thought?" Emmett asked curious.

"I meant what I said, I would really like that," she finished blushing a deep red.

_Wow, she really loves you man. _Jasper thought as I hugged Bella.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Unanswered Questions**

Edward's POV

"When will I be able to leave the hospital?" She asked weakly.

"Soon Bella, I promise you will be able to leave very soon." I said as I she curled into my chest.

"I'm tired of being in here," she whined.

"Don't worry Bella as soon as you regain your balance Carlisle will discharge you." Alice said.

"Then lets walk around again," she said as she began to get up.

I gently pulled her back onto the bed, "Where do you think you're going? You can't just get up and walk around, you need to get up slowly, and how about we take it slower?"

She looked like she was about to refuse my offer but Jasper stepped in, "Going slower may help you regain equilibrium faster."

"Ok, fine. How about we walk around the room?" Bella said.

"Yea, that would be fine, and we can walk to and from the bathroom. But before we even do that, you need to get up slowly and just stand in place for a minute or two." I said firmly.

"Fine, fine," She said as she pulled away from me slightly and began to stand up.

I stood up next to her and held her hands. "Take it slow ok."

"I heard you the first time, and I don't get why you're so worried. If anything happens you're here to take make sure I don't get hurt." She said shyly.

My siblings chuckled, and Emmett said "Whooped" in a voice to low for Bella to hear.

"Hey I just remembered you haven't answered my questions." She added as a side note.

"I worry because I don't like it when you black out. Guys can you get Carlisle? I want to see if I can take Bella home, she needs her questions answered." I said as I pushed Bella back onto her bed. They nodded

and left me alone with Bella. "Bella, I promise to answer your questions, but it has to be somewhere else, where we can talk more comfortably."

She nodded in agreement and confusion before responding "How am I going to get my things to your house? I'm not ready to go back into …"

But I stopped her knowing where this was going, "Rose and Alice said you could borrow some things from them and later we can all go with you, it you want, and get whatever you need."

She nodded as Carlisle came in, "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Better," she responded.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at her sad and confused expression.

"Can you have Bella discharged?" I asked.

"I can discharge her when she is well enough to leave yea." _Edward what's going on?_

"I want to answer Bella's questions and the only 'secure' place to do it is at home." I said looking into his eyes, trying to show him the love I felt for her.

He sighed then looked at Bella, "Why do you look so sad?"

She looked at me as if asking for me to answer, so I did, "We were talking about getting her things, but I told her what Rose and Alice had said."

"Oh," _Edward are you sure you love her?_

"Talk to Jasper about it, and can you please let her leave? I promise I'll take care of her and your shift here is almost over so you'll be home if we need anything." I pleaded as Bella looked even more confused at

how I had begun.

"Alright, but I don't want you walking up the stairs, or carrying anything, or doing more than you have been doing here." He said looking at Bella, who nodded with a huge smile on her face.

He chuckled and left the room.

"I love it when you smile," I said looking at her.

She giggled as she responded, "The goofy smile you have on isn't half bad either."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Narrator's POV

Carlisle told the girls to prepare Bella some clothes to wear for when she left the hospital and sent the guys hunting. He called Esme and asked her to stock up on food then went to his office to fill out the paper

work

Alice went to the mall, Rose went to the house and finished preparing Bella's room, Esme went to the store, and the guys headed off toward the forest.

Meanwhile…

Edward's POV

After I kissed her forehead she put her hands around my neck, and wouldn't let go.

"Bella…" but I wasn't able to get the words out because her lips were on mine and I couldn't resist. I kissed her back, it was sweat and as I pulled her closer to me the kiss got more intense, but it wasn't urgent,

it was loving. I felt her tongue against my lips and decided to open them. I was surprise by the taste of her; I kissed her back with the same amount of passion I felt from her. I felt myself beginning to lose

control, and was about to pull away when she moaned slightly into my mouth. I pulled her closer to me getting exited, but then I remembered what happens when I lose control, my powers got defined; I 'turn on'

the heat without thinking, crush things by accident, and usually end up killing a few extra animals. I pulled away but kept my forehead against hers, she was breathing deeply, and I was surprised that I was too,

especially since I didn't need to.

"Wow," I said, as I tried to control my breathing. We were breathing deeply into each other's months and smiling like idiots, and then Carlisle came into the room and cleared his throat.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story.

Also someone, i cant remember who reviewed about how Jasper made Bella hungry. Well i have a question you guys can review to a question i have?

Is hunger technically an emotion because emotions are things you feel, and you feel hunger? i don't know but if you could share your thoughts on that it would be wonderful.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	10. New Home

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Unanswered Questions**

"Bella…" but I wasn't able to get the words out because her lips were on mine and I couldn't resist. I kissed her back, it was sweat and as I pulled her closer to me the kiss got more intense, but it wasn't urgent, it was loving. I felt her tongue against my lips and decided to open them. I was surprise by the taste of her; I kissed her back with the same amount of passion I felt from her. I felt myself beginning to lose control, and was about to pull away when she moaned slightly into my mouth. I pulled her closer to me getting exited, but then I remembered what happens when I lose control, my powers got defined; I 'turn on' the heat without thinking, crush things by accident, and usually end up killing a few extra animals. I pulled away but kept my forehead against hers, she was breathing deeply, and I was surprised that I was too, especially since I didn't need to.

"Wow," I said, as I tried to control my breathing. We were breathing deeply into each other's months and smiling like idiots, and then Carlisle came into the room and cleared his throat.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: New Home**

Edward POV

I moved to Bella's side and she blushed red, how I loved it when she did that.

_You didn't hear me coming. _Carlisle thought, but it was like a statement not a question. Then he began speaking, "Ok Bella I have arranged everything so that you can leave in about two to three hours, I spoke with child services about the situation and they said it was fine if you went to live with us but your mother had to be notified. They also said that because you are seventeen years old you do have a choice between staying here in Forks and returning to Phoenix. And I must say in the name of my family that we would love it if you stayed, not to mention that I know your condition and hot weather isn't very good for it." He finished with a wink before he left the room.

Before I realized it Bella was hugging me tightly, I hugged her back being careful not to hurt her.

When we finally stopped hugging we continued to read and by the time my siblings returned to pick us up we were done with the book, and Bella was close to tears from its intensity and happy ending.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said cheerfully, but then saw she was close to tears, "What the fuck did you do Edward?" he said in almost a yell.

"I didn't do anything," I said as I stood up from the couch I was sitting on.

"Edward, I swear if you hurt her…" Rose began

And Alice continued, "…we'll kick you out of the house…"

"…and take Bella so you couldn't hurt her." Jasper finished.

By the time they were done talking or yelling at me, Bella was all but rolling around on the floor from laughter, and her tears from the emotions the book had caused her had turned to tears of laughter. "He didn't (laughter) do (laughter) anything (hysterical laughter)" Bella managed before she was able to control herself.

"Then why were you so teary eyed?" Rose asked confused

"We just finished reading a very nice book, Freedom Writers; it's actually based on a true story." Bella explained.

"Oh, I've read it. I can understand the tears, but now Edward, Emmett, and Jasper; you guys have to leave while Rose and I help Bella get dressed." Alice said as she pushed Emmett and Jasper out the door and Rose tried to push me out but I wouldn't budge.

Bella's POV

Rose was trying to push Edward out of the room but he wouldn't move.

"I'll be right back," he said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I felt myself flush red and he smiled his wonderful crooked smile then allowed himself to be pushed out of the room.

"Okay so Rose and I brought over three out fits from which you can choose which one you'd like to wear."Alice said as she pulled out cloths from a bag.

"Wow, thank you so much." I answered as I looked at them and couldn't help but walk over to them and hug them, they were really cold and I shivered but u didn't care, they were my family now.

They said you're welcome then sent me into the bathroom to shower and change.

Narrator's POV 

Emmett and Jasper kept making fun on Edward but he just let it go, he had made fun of them for years, he could take it.

Esme called Edward and told him that things were ready at the house, there was food in the refrigerator and Bella's room was done.

Carlisle kept wondering why Edward hadn't heard him coming, or realized he was in the room until he had cleared his throat,

Bella showered and got dressed then joined Rose and Alice in the room.

Edward's POV

I heard the bathroom door open and knew I would be allowed back in soon, when I heard "Edward you can come in now" from Alice I all but ran back into the room, and straight to Bella.

I went up to her and grabbed her hand she giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you" I whimpered into her ear.

"I missed you to" she mouthed to me.

Carlisle came in and said we could leave but Bella would have to take a wheelchair to the car. She tried to protest but I didn't allow it.

We went down to the ground floor in the elevator and Emmett took my keys to bring my car to the loading zone. Meanwhile the others went to his Jeep. They all arrived to the loading area at the same time. I put Bella in my car and Emmett went to the Jeep.

We drove to the house in silence but as we were getting closer Bella reached for my hand and I took hers in mine gave it a quick kiss and smiled at her.

When we arrived at the house she was stunned, "Edward, you live here?"

"No, we do" I said and again she flushed red.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story.

As a special gift for the holiday weekend i am posting a second chapter .

THANKS FOR READING!!!!

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	11. Questions Answered

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: New Home Excerpt**

Carlisle came in and said we could leave but Bella would have to take a wheelchair to the car. She tried to protest but I didn't allow it.

We went down to the ground floor in the elevator and Emmett took my keys to bring my car to the loading zone. Meanwhile the others went to his Jeep. They all arrived to the loading area at the same time. I put Bella in my car and Emmett went to the Jeep.

We drove to the house in silence but as we were getting closer Bella reached for my hand and I took hers in mine gave it a quick kiss and smiled at her.

When we arrived at the house she was stunned, "Edward, you live here?"

"No, we do" I said and again she flushed red.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Questions Answered**

Edward's POV

I helped her out of the car, and then took her into the living room.

"Bella before I show you around I would like to answer your questions." I said as my family took seats around us. "I want you to know that my family and I are different, but we would never hurt you…"

She interrupted me for a moment, "I don't want to be rude by interrupting, I just want to make sure you know that I trust you, and your family completely."

"Thank you Bella, you don't know how much that means to me. But you asked a few questions, how did I move so fast? How did I get from the door to you? Am I right?" she nodded; "Well the truth is…"I took a deep, unnecessary breath and continued, "Bella we're vampires."

"What? Edward don't play games come on, answer my question." She responded.

"Bella I'm not lying, I'm fast," I flashed over to the other side of the room, "I'm strong," I lifted the piano, "I can hear cars a mile away, and I'm rock solid," I said as I went up to her and put her hand on my chest, "I'm as cold as ice," I said as I ripped my shirt open and put her hand on my chest again, "I can make myself warm to the point of making a fire," I said as I 'turned on' the heat, "and I can read minds."

"Honestly?" she said amazed or frightened, I couldn't tell. I nodded my head then she began, "That's wonderful, like my own personal coven of Vampire angels!" She hugged me as tight as she could and I was frozen in shock.

"You aren't afraid?" Jasper asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I already know you won't hurt me and I lo…like Edward so much that it doesn't matter."She responded but I didn't miss it she had been about to say love. "Can you all read minds and get warm?"

"No" Alice responded, "I we all have the strength, hearing, and speed, even though Edward is quicker than all of us, but the rest is extra stuff. I myself can actually see the future."

"I can read the emotions in a room" Jasper added

"I'm stronger than most" Emmett said.

"Rose is the biggest bitch, Esme the most loving vampire any of us have met, and Carlisle has extra ordinary self control." I finished for them. "But I want you to know that we don't _eat _humans, we're vegetarians; we only eat animals."

"Wow, is it hard to make the change?" I asked.

Everyone froze, and I heard everyone interrogate me:

_How are we supposed to respond to that? _–Rose

_How can she be so excited to ask that question? _- Jasper

_Blood and guts kind of chick or what?_-Emmett

_At least she's taking the news well._ – Esme

_How can she ask that? _– Carlisle

_Told them everything would be fine. Didn't I?_ – Alice

"STOP THINKING SO MUCH!" I yelled at them. Bella looked confused, so I explained, "Their asking how you can be so calm, Alice is saying I told you so, Esme's is just happy your taking things so well, and Emmett is hoping you like blood and guts."

She giggled a little then said, "Well, I'm calm because I trust you guys, you make me feel safe. And I glad you're glad I'm glad because I really like all of you and it already feels like if I have two loving, caring…(she paused and I saw the ghost of the pain in her eyes)…big brothers; and loving sisters, and… a real mom… and another dad." She finished in tears but with a smile on her face. Emmett went up to her and gave her a bear hug which she reciprocated as best she could.

When they were done hugging she turned to me and asked her question again, I had to respond truthfully, "Honestly Bella…Carlisle can you explain how it feels for you guys? And then I'll explain how it is for me."

"It's different?" Bella asked

"Usually, no," Carlisle began, "But I'll explain that at the end, or Edward will when he begins. You see human blood causes us physical pain." Bella looked at me and then my family alarmed, "But I guess you can say I got over it, because it no longer affects me. The longer we go without human blood the less it affects us. For example I feel no pain with a human near, but Jasper, being the newest Vampire member of our family feels the erg to drink the blood."

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry to cause you guys pain." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"NO! Never say that again Bella, NEVER!" I said before I kissed her, passionately and slowly. I only broke of when she needed a breath, and then she turned a bright beautiful red.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Jasper said feeling her emotions, "You should see Emmett and Rose, they're fuken horn-dogs."

Everyone laughed, even Rose and Emmett.

"Edward, tell her how it is for you." Carlisle said before he signaled the others to follow him out of the room.

"Right, well umm… for me, with you… it's different, you see every vampire has a La Tua Cantante, it means my singer in Italian, what it means is that, in my case, your blood sings to me. It's like my own personal brand of heroin. You blood **did** cause me physical pain, but not anymore. Now when I'm not near you… like when you were taking a shower and changing at the hospital, that causes me pain. Bella, I love you and I will always protect you."

"I love you to Edward." She responded as she sat on my lap. "Wait if you can read my mind then…"

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but hey got to keep you interested.

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story.

This is the bonus chapter for the holiday weekend.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	12. Tour

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Questions Answered excerpt**

"Right, well umm… for me, with you… it's different, you see every vampire has a La Tua Cantante, it means my singer in Italian, what it means is that, in my case, your blood sings to me. It's like my own personal brand of heroin. You blood **did** cause me physical pain, but not anymore. Now when I'm not near you… like when you were taking a shower and changing at the hospital, that causes me pain. Bella, I love you and I will always protect you."

"I love you to Edward." She responded as she sat on my lap. "Wait if you can read my mind then…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Tour **

Edward's POV

I interrupted knowing where this was going, "Actually your mind is the first mind I can't read"

"What? What's wrong with me?"

I chuckled, "Who knows, but honestly, I like it because I can give you something I can't give anyone else, privacy. But I hate it, because I don't know what you're thinking."

"Don't worry I'll always tell you, or show you."

_Edward you can show her around the house, but carry her I don't want her getting dizzy. _I heard Carlisle think.

When she saw me grinning widely she gave me a weird look, "What's up with you?"

"Carlisle says to show you the house, but I have to carry you around to make sure you don't get dizzy," I said as I lifted her into my arms at vampire speed. She giggled but put her arms around my neck.

"Edward, umm…your kind of cold, can you do the warming thing?" she asked shyly.

"Aww, you want me to 'turn on the heat'?" she nodded her head, "It would be my pleasure, now where would you like to begin? From the top floor to the bottom floor or the bottom floor to the top floor?"

"Where is my room?"

"Up stairs, near mine" I responded into her ear.

"Then from the bottom floor to the top floor so we can end up in my room."

So I went around the entire house, showing her every room and giving her kisses every few minutes.

"I love the way you blush." I told her before we went into my room, which caused her to blush even more.

We went in and she looked at all my CD's then looked at me "No bed?"

I chuckled, "Yeah I guess I forgot that, um, vampires don't sleep."

"At all?"

"At all, it actually leaves a lot of time to do other things. For the others it's usually sex, but I've never had anyone who I cared about enough to even think about it so I read a lot, I know more languages than anyone else."

"Oh…" she said.

"Wait, don't think that I what to have sex with you, I mean I do, but… not…"

"You don't want her to feel pressured to have to or want to until she's ready?" Alice yelled from the second floor.

Bella giggled as I responded, "What she said."

We stayed in my room talking on the couch until I saw she began to yawn, and blink a lot. I looked over at the clock, 11:00 pm.

"Oh man I hadn't noticed what time it was; do you want to eat something?" She shook her head no and snuggled into my chest. "Come on I'll take you to your room." I picked her up again and took her to her room. I set her down when we walked in and sent her to change and shower. She came out of the restroom half asleep and tripped over her own feet. I caught her in time and she just giggled. I set her down on her bed and kissed her good night.

I was about to leave when she said, "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course Bella" I responded as I turned off the light and went to lie next to her. She snuggled into my chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Short chapter. but it's something.

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story.

This is bonus chapter number 2 for the holiday weekend. Guess I'm feeling generous.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy**


	13. Childish Hunting

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Tour excerpt**

I was about to leave when she said, "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course Bella" I responded as I turned off the light and went to lie next to her. She snuggled into my chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Childish Hunting **

Edward's POV

That was the first night I heard Bella talk in her sleep, without it being a nightmare. "Edward…" then she snuggled into me and I could have sworn she was awake, but then she continued to talk, "hum…I love strawberry ice cream…I love strawberries in general… do you want one…no whip cream…but what will you eat them with…I wouldn't mind that…" she moaned a little and I guessed what she was dreaming about, I chuckled but I was confused, how could a girl who was abused think like that after such little time? Or had it been longer than I believed?

She pulled herself up on top of my chest and I froze, had I woken her? She snuggled into me and began to talk again, "How old are you… I wish I was like you… I could protect myself…" tears began to fall from her closed eyes, I pulled her closer and she continued, "…he wouldn't hurt me any more…" and it continued; she would speak for an hour turn and change what she was talking about. I held her close when tears fell down her eyes and wondered if she knew that she cried in her sleep. Whenever she began to shiver I'd turn up the heat, when she would stop I would tone it down a little but I never quite turned it off.

When the sun began to rise I got up and quickly shut the curtains, then returned to her side, as I lay down next to her I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my eyes where pitch black. I wondered when I had last hunted. Bella had been in the hospital for three days, and before that I hadn't wanted to miss school because I had wanted to see her so it had been a week since I had hunted, so it had been ten days since I had last hunted. Using my powers this constantly had taken more energy out of me, I knew when she awoke I would have to go hunting, for her safety, and my sanity.

At around seven am she began to mumble into my chest, "Is it morning already?" thinking that she was having a new dream I didn't answer, "Edward, is it morning already?"

"Oh your awake?" I asked

"I'm talking aren't I?" she responded

"Well yea but, ummm… Bella did you know you talk in your sleep?" I asked looking into her eyes

"No I don't," she responded confused

"Yes you do, I think it's cute" I said as I gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Listen Bella, how about you take a shower and head down stairs and eat something, I think Esme wanted to make you breakfast."

"Ok, I'll see you down stairs then" she said as I helped her up.

"Well actually you won't," I saw panic in her eyes so continued, "I need to go hunting, see how my eyes are black?" she nodded, "Well that shows you how 'hungry' I am."

"Oh," she said in understandment.

"I won't be long, I promise. I'm sorry it's just that I haven't hunted in almost a week and last time I went I only had two deer."

She giggled, "Edward, don't be sorry. I know you have to eat. But if I may ask how much do you usually have?"

I chuckled, "I'm sorry but this is weird… talking to my supposed prey about what I eat."

"So what you aren't going to tell me?" she said pouting and batting her eyelashes at me as she gave me a hug.

"That is not fair, looking at me like that is so not fair Bella."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because it's working," I said as a low rumble came from my stomach

She giggled as she felt it rise up from inside of me, "Do that again" she said as she put her hands on my abs.

I growled lightly, she closed her eyes and tried to push my back onto the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked my voice think

"Trying to get you to lie down," she responded still pushing against me.

"Why?" I said my voice still thick

"I want you to lie down and then I want to put my head on your chest so I can hear it" she said blushing red.

"Bella," I said as I lifted her chin, "I would love to oblige." I lay down and she followed, she put her head on my stomch and I growled lightly.

"Wow, can you do it louder?" she asked entranced.

"Your wish is my command," I said before growling louder, I saw how she just closed her eyes and relaxed, so I growled again louder, and then I growled even louder, and then I growled as loud as I dared growl in front of her without scaring her.

"What's wrong?" Emmett yelled as he broke through the door.

I quickly got up taking Bella with me, and growled angrily at this time. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey I asked you to growl louder if there was danger." Emmett said as he stood up straight.

"No you didn't" I responded standing up straight as well.

"Yeah, I thought it and then you growled louder so I came,"

"Emmett stop lying," I said beginning to get annoyed

"I'm not"

"Yeah you are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"STOP" Alice said as she came thru the door way.

"But…" Emmett began.

"But nothing, Edward Emmett did say that..."

"Told you" Emmett said sticking his tongue out.

"But," Alice continued, "Edward didn't hear, he was too busy." Alice finished as Emmett stared at me and I stared at her.

"Jasper and Carlisle will go hunting with you; Rose, Esme, Emmett, and I will stay behind to take care of Bella. You won't be more than two hours, depends if you go after a mountain lion or not."

"Your favorite," Emmett said before giving Bella a hug and leaving the room.

"Mountain lion is your favorite animal?" Bella asked.

"I'll carry you down stairs after you shower, ok Bella?" Alice said at the door, Bella nodded and she left.

"Yeah, Mountain Lion is my favorite," I said as I gave her a hug, "I'll miss you," I whispered into her ear before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story.

Here id the next chapter it's a Valentine's Day Special, for real I changes it when I realized it was Valentine 's Day, Part in the begining.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	14. Loving Monster

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Childish Hunting excerpt**

"Mountain lion is your favorite animal?" Bella asked.

"I'll carry you down stairs after you shower, ok Bella?" Alice said at the door, Bella nodded and she left.

"Yeah, Mountain Lion is my favorite," I said as I gave her a hug, "I'll miss you," I whispered into her ear before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Loving Monster**

Bella's POV

"ALICE!" I yelled a few minutes after Edward had left.

"What's wrong Bella?" she said as she flashed into the room.

"Is there a way to reach Edward?" I asked

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't turn of his phone in case you needed something." She replied scrutinizing me.

"Can I call him? I need to tell him something." I said as her eyes went cloudy.

"I see!" she squealed, "Here it's already dialing,"

"Thanks" I said as I took the phone.

"Alice; is everything ok," Edward exclaimed into the phone.

"Everything's fine Edward." I giggled

"Bella, what is it?" he said calmer

"I just wanted to tell you, go for the mountain lion."

"Ohh… are you sure? Alice said we'd have to go farther…"

But I interrupted him, "You deserve to have your favorite after all you've done for me. Promise me you'll eat your favorite, please?"

He hesitated, "Bella, I promise I'll get the mountain lion and get back to you as fast as my feet can carry me."

I giggled, "Ok, and one more thing. Promise you'll be care full." My voice cracked at the end.

He chuckled and said, "Bella, I don't need to be careful, but for you, I promise I will. Alice I know your there so take care of her ok."

"No problem," Alice said from across the room.

"Bye Bella, I'll be home soon." He said then hung up the phone.

I gave Alice back her phone as she said, "Take a shower and call me when you're ready to go down so I can carry you."

"Umm...Alice, are you sure that you can?"

"Bella, don't forget I'm a vampire too." She laughed and left the room.

I took a shower and put on some jeans that were on the bed, along with a t-shirt and some socks and shoes.

"Alice?" I whispered, I waited but she didn't come.

"Alice?" I said at normal volume, again nothing.

"Alice?' I yelled, and this time a knock came at the door in seconds. "Come in," I said at normal volume again.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she walked over to me.

"Yes, but I though you guys could hear miles away, and I had to call tree time before you came." I said as she scooped me up.

"Oh, that's because when we prepared this room for you we put concrete into the walls so that you could have some privacy. Edward and you deserve that much." Alice responded as she walked down the stairs.

"You guys shouldn't have…" but she interrupted me.

"Yes we should have Bella; you deserve to have privacy in your room. Plus if you have your door open it doesn't even matter."

"Thanks Alice," I said as I gave her a hug and she set me down. I walked over to Rose and gave her a hug as I said, "Thank you Rose," then I walked over to Esme, "Thank you so much for allowing me into your home and doing everything that you did,"

They all said "You're Welcome," and then Esme said, "What would you like to eat Bella?"

"Anything is fine," I said as I sat across from where she was standing.

"How about some eggs, bacon, and orange juice?" asked Rose.

"That sounds great but anything is fine, really," I said

"Eggs and bacon it is," Esme said as Alice put a glass of orange juice in front of me.

They made me eggs and bacon, along with pancakes. I thanked them and ate about half of what I was served.

"Bella you should really be eating more," Alice said as she sat next to me.

"I know, it's just that I'm not to hungry." I said to my plate, but they left it at that.

Narrator's POV

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle had found the mountain lion and went to look for some deer before heading back.

Bella's POV

Emmett came into the room and gave Rose a kiss, then turned to me and shyly said, "Bella, I'm sorry for breaking your door, I already replaced it but I'm sorry."

"Emmett, it's ok." I said sincerely.

"Good," he said cheer fully, then added, "You know how you said you had new brothers at the hospital?" I nodded and he continued, "Can I call you sis?"

"Of course you can, if I can call you bro." I giggled.

"Of course you can little sis," he exclaimed as he hugged me and spun me around a few time.

"Emmett put her down before she gets dizzy," Esme scolded.

He put me down and then looked over at Alice and Rose, "You ladies want to watch a movie?"

We all agreed and went into the living room, Emmett put in a movie and we all sat on the couch, except Alice who chose the floor.

Two and a half hours later…

The movie was just ending when I found myself being lifted up off the couch by warm hands… without thinking I screamed out, "EDWARD HELP ME!" as soon as the word were out I was sent down immediately.

I curled into a ball, and began hyperventilating.

"Bella, it's just me," Edward said as he sat next to me. I looked up into his eyes, and saw the worry, I would have to tell them what happened to me, but in the meantime, I hugged him and began to cry.

Edward's POV

When we got home I was so excited I forgot all about the no quick movements thing and ran into the house at full speed and picked Bella up. When she yelled my name I thought it was in recognition, but when she added help me, I knew I had made a big mistake. I set her down quickly, and she sank to the floor into a ball, the fetal position. My entire family was standing next to me thinking the same things:

_EDWARD, what the fuck is wrong with you?_- Emmett

_She's really scared Edward, _- Jasper

_Everything will be fine-_ Alice

_It was bound to happen_- Carlisle

_She must have had it really bad- Rose_

_Let her know it's you Edward, and then just hold her_ – Esme

I nodded and they left, I sat next to her on the floor and said, "Bella, it's just me," she looked up with tears, and fear in her eyes, then jumped into my lap and began to sob.

She cried for hours, and hours; but like Esme had told me to, I held her tightly and kept her warm when she began to shiver. I held her close and rubbed her back, I kissed her forehead, then I kissed her hair and then kept her head tucked under my chin and whispered comforting words to her.

When she finally stopped crying it was because she was asleep. I carried her to her room and set her on her bed, I tucked the covers close and was about to leave the room when Alice came in and said, "If you leave she'll have a really bad nightmare and will be even more scared then she was." I stated at her without showing any acknowledgement and before she left the room she said, "It's not your fault,"

I felt horrible, how could I cause her so much, when I loved her with my entire heart, whether it be beating or not. I felt like the monster I was.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story.**

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	15. Hurt has a name

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Loving Monster excerpt**

When she finally stopped crying it was because she was asleep. I carried her to her room and set her on her bed, I tucked the covers close and was about to leave the room when Alice came in and said, "If you leave she'll have a really bad nightmare and will be even more scared then she was." I stated at her without showing any acknowledgement and before she left the room she said, "It's not your fault,"

I felt horrible, how could I cause her so much, when I loved her with my entire heart, whether it be beating or not. I felt like the monster I was.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Hurt has a name**

Edward's POV

When Bella woke up I didn't know what to think, would she hate me? Would she let me touch her?

"Edward?" Bella said as she pulled herself up so that he back was resting against the head board.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked up at her from the chair I was sitting in.

"I should explain what happened last night. I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong though, and I hope you're not mad at me for screaming like I did, it's just that I flipped out. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, if anyone has something to be sorry about it's me. I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't really like it when people surprise you or touch you…"

But she interrupted, "But I let you touch me" she whispered.

"I know you do Bella, and you don't know how happy that makes me, but I should NEVER have surprised you that way."

"Edward I need to explain something to you…"

"You can tell me anything Bella" I said as I took her hand.

"Can you sit with me?" she whispered

As I sat next to her I said, "Bella I want to ask you something,"

"Ok, but after I really have to tell you the reason why things happened last night," she whispered again.

"Of course but I just want to ask you not to hide your beautiful voice in that whisper of yours," I said as I saw her blush a deep red.

"Ok," she whispered

"Bella?" I said looking at her

She giggled then continued at normal volume, "Okay, can I explain everything now?" I nodded my head in agreement and she continued, "I never told this to anyone, but I didn't come to Forks because I necessarily chose to. You see my mom, Renee, got remarried, about three years ago, to Phil, and he's really nice but he plays professional baseball. My mom wanted to be with him, so I would stay…"

she began to tear up a little and I put my arm around her shoulders, "…I would have to stay with… James… my brother… At first things were fine, but about six months after Renee and Phil were married they went on their first long trip, It lasted about eight months…and that's when it began…"

she was full out sobbing now, I pulled her close but kept quiet, "Every night, or every time he felt like it he would go into my room and rape me, if I resisted he'd hit me."

I clenched my teeth together and focused on her heart beat, "The first time my mom and Phil came back I told her but she didn't believe me, after that it didn't matter if they were home or not, he didn't care, James did things to me, and made me do things that I can't bare remember. He would come up behind me, and his arms were always warm and he would always drag me to where ever he wanted me, half the time he would tie me up, or gag me, he would whip me, hit me, and just beat the shit out of me."

She was sobbing and holding on to me, I decided not to 'turn on the heat' I knew what that would remind her of rite now. "Then when I begged my mom to listen to me, and stay with me instead of leaving with Phil, She decided to pack my bags and put me on a plain to Forks. When I arrived you saw how I was, I barely whispered, but I learned that what happened wasn't my fault, then I found out I was sick, and I decided to live my life a little more like I would have before everything began."

She explained as she looked up into my eyes, "Then I met you and I opened up completely, and for the first time in two and a half years I felt safe. And then Charlie dies and I felt the whole world tumbling down, but then you and your family were right there, you offered me a home, a family, and …a boyfriend" she said the last two words in a whisper.

I was forced to interrupt, "You're more than just a girl friend," and then I gave her a small but very loving very gentle kiss. "I want you to know that I will always take care of you, I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you, Edward, I love you too." She said as she snuggled into me.

I hugged her for a long time, then I heard someone coming up the stairs, then knocking on the door, "Come in Emmett," I said

"Hey Bella, how you feeling?" he asked

"Better," she said as she turned to face him,

"You've been crying," he stated as he say her eyes, "Did Edward do something stupid again?" he almost growled in my direction

"What do you mean again?" she asked confused

"He's talking about last night," I said in a strained voice

"Emmett, Edward didn't do anything wrong, he was excited to see me. I would have done the same thing. You would have done the same with Rose, or am I wrong?" Bella said as she took me hand.

"But Rose and I are married, plus we all know you don't like people touching you, or yell, or make loud noises or quick movements," he said looking at the floor.

"You guys are married?!" Bella exclaimed, before yelling, "ROSE! ..."

"Forgot you didn't know that," he mumbled,

"What's wrong?" Rose said as she ran into the room

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" she yelled as she jumped over the bed, away from me, and to Rose.

"Who told you?" she said and immediately looked at me and I shook my head, no, and then she turned to Emmett who was still staring at the floor, "Emmett I thought that we agreed to keep that on the D.L. for now, remember?"

But Emmett was just staring at the floor, but I knew what he was thinking; _how can she only think about Rose and me being married and not what Edward did? He should have known better, he shouldn't have hurt my sister like that. _

"Your sister?" I said looking at him

"Oh, yeah… Bella said she could be my little sister," Emmett responded

"Only if he was my big brother," Bella added as she walked over to him, "Emmett, I'm ok."

"But brothers are supposed to…" Emmett began but that's as far as he got.

"Shut the hell up, NOW!" I growled fiercely at him.

"What the hell?" Emmett said mad.

"Rose, take Bella down stairs, I don't want her to hear this… not right now" I said turning to face Bella, and as I meet her eyes I saw she understood what he was about to say, her eyes teared up and she ran out of the room, Rose followed her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emmett yelled at me.

I looked at him and let the pain and anger I felt while Bella had told me her story show in my eyes, "She told me what happened to her." I said in a husky, thick, strained voice, and with that Emmett had the same look in his eyes that I wore.

"What… what happened?" he whispered in a voice as thick as mine had been

"It's not my story to tell," I said as I left the room to find Bella.

She was in the living room on the couch with my family around her. I picked her up and she cried into my chest, "Emmett's right," and continued to cry as my family looked at me with worried glances, especially since my eyes were once again pitch black, even if it had been hours since I had hunted.

Emmett came into the room, and all heads turned toward him, he looked at them and like me his eyes were black. They looked from me to him, then to Bella, and understood.

When Bella was calm enough to speak, she looked up at me and said two words with such sorrow that it broke my heart, "Tell them…" then she turned her head back to my chest and waited to hear her story.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story**

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	16. Terminal

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Hurt has a Name excerpt**

Emmett came into the room, and all heads turned toward him, he looked at them and like me his eyes were black. They looked from me to him, then to Bella, and understood.

When Bella was calm enough to speak, she looked up at me and said two words with such sorrow that it broke my heart, "Tell them…" then she turned her head back to my chest and waited to hear her story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Terminal**

Edward's POV

"As you all know last night I did something that I made you all promise not to do," I began as Bella looked up at me confused, "I told you, not to make sudden moves, touch her without her seeing who it was, talk loudly and stuff… I saw that I took Bella to a place where fear took over, and I didn't like seeing her like that. Last night I was so happy to be near her again, that I forgot. This morning, Bella decided to tell me the reason for the fear. You see three years ago…" and so I told my family Bella's story. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were especially angry, deep growls echoed from their throats. Esme, Alice and Rose, began to silently sob tearless sobs. Bella cried into my shirt and I comforted her as best I could, a few times I couldn't help but growl at my own words.

When I was finished recounting Bella's story, everyone's eyes were as dark as Emmett's and mine.

I looked at my family, and heard their thoughts, "We won't do anything that will affect Bella," I said sternly and Bella looked up at me questioningly. "Emmett and Jasper are both imagining how to kill James, Rose and Alice want to torture him, Carlisle wants to send him to jail and is wondering if he's the reason tour sick and…" I chuckled, "Esme wants to know if you would like some comfort food."

Bella giggled slightly at Esme's thoughts, "Thank you all so much for caring so much for me, but here in Forks; I'm safe. I don't care what happens to him." When she said that Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice, all had evil grins on their faces which I bet she saw because she continued, "But I don't want you guys to do anything, karma is a bitch, he'll get what's coming to him in due time. Oh and Carlisle, he's the only one who I have ever…" she got silent for a minute then continued, "… had sex with… so I think he is the reason I'm sick."

"Sick how?" Emmett, Rose, and Jasper asked simultaneously.

"I had blood tests done and I'm HIV positive and Kaposi's sarcoma." Bella whispered.

_I'm going to have to tell her the medication isn't working anymore. _Carlisle thought and without thinking I was standing up in front of Carlisle, who had I shocked look on his face, with Bella in my arms, looking at me more confused than ever.

Alice began to cry her tearless cry into Jasper's shoulder.

Everyone was looking from me to Carlisle to Alice.

"What's going on?" Bella was the first to ask.

"Carlisle," I said in a hoarse voice, "please tell me that's not true,"

He hesitated, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I fell to the ground, still aware of Bella in my arms, I held her tight and began to cry my own tearless sobs into her hair, she hugged me and ran her hands through my hair, "Everything is going to be ok Edward." She whispered to me.

Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders then broke the news to everyone, "Bella's condition has become more advanced, the medication isn't helping anymore."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked

Bella continued to comfort me as she said, "It means I'm going to die," in a lifeless tone.

My entire family stood frozen.

Slowly they all sank into chairs, the couch, or the floor.

Nobody but Bella spoke, and that was only because she continued to comfort me.

But my mind was racing, how could I save her? Was there a new experimental treatment somewhere? What about medication from a different country? Could I invent something? With the help of my family? Or was the only choice one that I couldn't bare to see thru. Would I have to change my dear Bella?

"The last one," Alice said, as all heads snapped in her direction.

"Last what?" Bella asked.

"Option," I responded,

"For what?" Emmett responded

"For saving her idiot" Jasper responded from across the room.

"What else?" Rose giggled slightly

"Edward, if your thinking about what I think you are, I know you can do it." Carlisle said

"Me?" I exclaimed

"Well, it would be best," Esme said

"Wait, can someone explain what you're talking about?" Bella exclaimed from my arms

"Umm… were talking about changing you," I whispered

"Changing me how?" Bella asked confused

"Into one of us Bella," Alice said

"What!?" Bella exclaimed

"If you don't want to we won't, don't worry," I said miserably

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to, ... it's ... it's that I do," Bella whispered as she hugged me

"Well it's an option, but I don't want you to miss anything," I saw Bella about to protest, but I interrupted, "But for now I say we all go for a swim, and have a little bit of fun."

They all agreed but I saw Bella Hesitate, "what is it Bella?" I whispered as we stood up

"I don't have a bathing suit," She whispered,

"Don't worry you can borrow one of ours, we have like hundreds," Alice said as she pulled her after Rose and Esme

Bella's POV 

I wanted to go swimming, but I noticed that all the bathing suits had very little fabric. I wouldn't have minded but I didn't what them to see…

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice said "here try this one on," as she handed me a very tiny yellow bikini

I looked at it, and then realized I really couldn't wear it, so I called for the one person who I could tell. "EDWARD?" I called out, and Rose and Alice turned to look at me confused.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked with a shaky voice,

"Umm can you come in here?" I asked and as the last words were out he was in the room walking toward me,

"What's wrong?" he repeated as he took my hand,

"umm… Alice, Rose, can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" I asked looking over at them, they gave me a worried glance but left.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story**

**If I don't start getting more reviews I'm going to stop updating so ****review review review****. **

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	17. Hidden Wounds

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Terminal excerpt**

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked with a shaky voice,

"Umm can you come in here?" I asked and as the last words were out he was in the room walking toward me,

"What's wrong?" he repeated as he took my hand,

"umm… Alice, Rose, can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" I asked looking over at them, they gave me a worried glance but left.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Hidden Wounds**

Edward's POV

_We didn't do anything so don't look at us like that -_Rose thought.

_Oh shit! I can see what it is but I'll let you find out on your own, watch your temper bro_ -Alice thought at the same time

Bella waited until they had left when she whispered, "Can they hear me if I whisper?" I shook my head knowing they would allow her some privacy "Good, nothing is wrong, per say, but I can't wear a bikini…" she continued to whisper.

"What me to find you a bathing suit?" I asked a little confused

"I was wondering if you could help me find one that won't show the scars," she whispered

"Scars?" I choked out; she looked down at the floor

"He lefts scars, from where he hit me," she said as tears began to form in her eyes,

"Where?" I whispered

"most of my back, just bellow my shoulder blades, all the way down to just bellow my butt," she said as the tears fell from her eyes, I pulled close and gave her a kiss.

"I'll find one that covers them, I promise…" I said before letting her go and running around the room at vampire speed, looking for the right bathing suit. I found one with shorts and took it from the hanger, then I continued to look. Bella tried to follow me with her eyes, but began to giggle, when she couldn't keep up, I was barely visible as I went thought the entire room until I found a suit that had a wetsuit style top, I took it from the hanger and then went over to Bella. "Here, put this on… I'll be waiting outside for you."

A few minutes later she walked out of the room looking beautiful in the bathing suit, which surprisingly matched. I put my arm around her and we walked out to the pool. Everyone was waiting for us, I saw Emmett was about to comment on Bella's suit but I gave him a look that said, say something and I'll kill you.

We spent the rest of the day in the pool when it began to get late I pick Bella up, and she began to giggle, I carried her all the way to her room where she asked "Can you stay here again?"

"Of course I can, I'll be back in a few minutes to let you change," I said before leaving the room.

"Edward, you can come back in," she said after a few minutes, "actually, can you call Carlisle?"

"Carlisle!" I called as I went into the room worried

"What' wrong?" Carlisle said as he came in followed by the rest of the family.

"Ummm… my back hurts really bad," she said looking directly at me

"Oh…" I said before continuing, "Come on everyone, lets let Carlisle work," we left them alone and everyone gave me questioning looks and thoughts, again.

Carlisle's POV

I don't believe anyone missed the look on Edward's face when Bella said her back was hurting, I knew this had to do with the bathing suit.

"Where does it hurt Bella?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Where the scars are," she said sadly.

"What? What scars?" I asked confused, and afraid of the answer.

"Umm… EDWARD?" she called out

"Can I come in?" he asked at the door

"Yes…" I replied confused,

He went over to Bella and held her hand, "What is it?" he whispered softly to her,

"Can you tell them?" Bella pleaded

"Of course I can," Edward responded as he kissed her forehead, "Can everyone come in here please?" he continued

Everyone came in quickly and looked at him,

Edward's POV

When Bella called for me I knew she wanted me to tell the others what was going on, so when they came into the room I began to explain. They were all shocked but I saw Carlisle understand, he excused himself from the room and returned a few moments later with an ointment. "Here Bella, have one of the girls put this on your back and it will ease the pain."

"Ok," she said, "But can Edward do it?" she continued turning red

"If you'd like," I responded

My family smiled and contained their chuckles before leaving the room.

I took the ointment from Bella, "Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked wanting to make her know that whatever she chose I would oblige

"I trust you more than I trust anyone," she said

"Ok, you want to lie down or you want me to put it on while you're standing?" I asked my voice slightly husky.

"I'll lie down," she said as she lay down on her bed. She pulled her shirt up to her breasts and lay still, I looked down at her scars and could help but want to kiss each one, and show her that it didn't matter to me if she had them; they only made me want her more. I began to spread the ointment on her back and she flinched slightly, "your hands are cold," she stated, "can you make them warmer?"

"Your wish is my command," I said as I warmed my hands and continued. When I was finished a put the ointment on her dresser and lay down next to her on my side,

"Thant you, it's already working," she said as I looked into her eyes.

"You know you're beautiful," I said as she blushed,

"I think I'm a lot like one if the students in Freedom Writers, you know; Gloria. She's the one who wrote '_If you look in my eyes, you'll see a lonely girl. If you like at my smile, you'll see nothing wrong. If you pull up my shirt, you'll see the bruises. What did I do to make him so mad?' _Only that for me instead of bruises its scars.

"Bella…" I said, but couldn't continue, nothing I said would prove her wrong; at least not at the moment, but I would prove her wrong, one day soon.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story**

**If I don't start getting more reviews I'm going to stop updating so ****review review review****. **

**IM NOT KIDDING…lol **

Also i would like to add Erin Gruwell (author of Freedom Writers) owns all rights to the book i just borrowed a quote.

IF YOU HAVEN"T READ THE BOOK READ IT!

DON'T LIKE TO READ?

SEE THE MOVIE!!

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	18. Engagement

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Hidden Wounds excerpt**

"I think I'm a lot like one if the students in Freedom Writers, you know; Gloria. She's the one who wrote '_If you look in my eyes, you'll see a lonely girl. If you like at my smile, you'll see nothing wrong. If you pull up my shirt, you'll see the bruises. What did I do to make him so mad?' _Only that for me instead of bruises its scars.

"Bella…" I said, but couldn't continue, nothing I said would prove her wrong; at least not at the moment, but I would prove her wrong, one day soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****18: Engagement**

Edward's POV

I made sure Bella didn't turn onto her back all night, which wasn't very hard because she ended up asking me to get closer to her and keep her warm.

I was thinking about changing her, and the pain it would cause her, and I knew her scars would leave her but, I didn't want them to. I looked at those scars all night. I knew I would have to ask her permission to beat the fuck out of James; I wanted to make it so that you couldn't see his back, so that his entire back was full of scars. So that he knew that Bella had someone who not only loved her but also her scars and her past.

She began to stir but turned into my chest and just snuggled into my shirt more. "Bella," I chuckled, "come on it's time to wake up, we have school today," I said as I gently tried to wake her

"No, five more minutes, please" she said as she looked up at me with her chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

But I turned my head from the sight because I knew that if I made eye contact I would give in, "No, come on, I'll help you up."

She finally got up and went to take a shower as I went to change and make her breakfast, she came down the stairs with Alice and Rose.

"Do we have to go back to school already?" she asked sleepily

"If you want to graduate with our class then we do." I said as I gave her forehead a kiss

* * *

When we got home from school that Friday I decided to take Bella to a clearing where I always went to think.

I carried her on my back and she held on tightly. When we arrived I set her down gently. I noticed she was already to get new bruises.

She saw me looking and said, "That's been happening more,"

"I've noticed," I said as I went over to a tree and hung my shirt there, then I went into the sun and I tuned towards Bella. We were always together now. I had gotten my schedule changed to mirror hers and only left her when we had to shower or she had to go to the rest room.

"Edward, will you change me?" she asked pleadingly.

I looked into her eyes and smiled my crooked smile, "With one condition," I got on one knee and continued, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

She stared at me and tears began to fall from her eyes, but a huge smile was on her face as she whispered, "Yes."

I put my mother's ring on her finger and got up. I gave her a kiss which started slow and gentle. It quickly rose to something more intense and urgent. I pulled away and chuckled at our ragged breathing. (link to a picture of the ring is on my profile)

"Come on the others will be waiting to see what you said, Alice promised not to look," I said as I picked her up bridal style.

When we arrived at the house we went in only to find everyone in a weird mood. I looked into their minds but they blocked their thoughts. I let it go and announced our engagement. We were quickly swallowed in hugs. Bella being barely squeezed as they knew that anything made her get huge bruises now.

We celebrated and when Bella began to get tired I carried her up to her room and lay with her while she slept.

_We have bad news but enjoy the moment. We'll talk about the situation tomorrow. _Carlisle thought mostly for my befit.

I replayed the moment in my head all night, while I watched her sleep. She talked about strawberries again.

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story**

**If I don't start getting more reviews I'm going to stop updating so review review review. **

**IM NOT KIDDING…lol **

Also like I said before I recommend of Freedom Writers

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK READ IT!

DON'T LIKE TO READ?

SEE THE MOVIE!!

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	19. The PAst Returns

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: Engagement**

We celebrated and when Bella began to get tired I carried her up to her room and lay with her while she slept.

_We have bad news but enjoy the moment. We'll talk about the situation tomorrow. _Carlisle thought mostly for my befit.

I replayed the moment in my head all night, while I watched her sleep. She talked about strawberries again.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: The Past Returns**

Edward's POV

Before Bella woke up Alice told me to act natural until we got back from school.

* * *

When we got home from school everyone went into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Bella noticed that something was off and held my hand tighter. I pulled her close and hugged her as I sat her in my lap on the couch as she blushed.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "I want to let you know that we will not allow any harm to come to you." I lifted my head and looked directly at him, what the hell was going on. Bella looked at me as if asking the same question, but saw the same confusion on my face, Carlisle continued, "Last night James came by the house." Bella froze, I held her tighter but not as hard as I wished. I didn't want to give her new bruises. "We won't let him near you if you're alone, Edward didn't know about this, we wanted you guys to celebrate. He said he would be back but if you really don't want to see him…"

Emmett took over, "Then you let me know and you'll never see him again."

Bella was silent for a long time, then she finally spoke, "Thanks, but I think I may need to face him. Who knows I may report him, before the scars are gone. But I would like all of you with me. Please."

We all agreed and as we were doing our home work, the door bell rang.

"May I help you?" Emmett asked as he opened the door.

"I'm here for my sister." Someone, I'm guessing James said

"We're right here," I whispered into Bella's ear as we all went to the living room where Emmett was waiting for us. James got up and was about to grab Bella But I pulled her behind me and stared him down. He looked at all of us as we took seats surrounding Bella, Carlisle Emmett and Jasper remained standing around the room.

"Can you people let me speak with my sister alone," James said rudely

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my family, or not at all." Bella said as she squeezed my hand.

"Fucken whore, they aren't your family, I am!" he yelled standing up.

"If you can't speak without raising your voice, I'm going to have to ask you to leave our home," Carlisle said.

"Not to mention, Bella is no whore." Jasper said from behind James

"I would like you to watch your language. In my house we don't use that form of speech." Esme said putting her arm around Bella's shoulders. _Unless it us using it. _She thought at the same time.

"Who the hell even lives in this gigantic place anyways?" James continued, still standing.

"I believe our mom asked you to watch your tongue," Emmett said firmly.

"Your mother? Did she have you at sixteen, seventeen, hell she's a whore too," James ranted

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle turned toward him, I stood up and spoke on their behalf, "I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Fine with me, Bella get the hell up." James said as he walked towards her.

"Bella doesn't have to go anywhere that she doesn't want to," I said cutting him of.

"BELLA! LETS GO!" he yelled

"No." Bella said standing up behind me, "I'm not going anywhere with you and you can't make me."

"Really?" he said, "Let's see what Renee and Phil have to say when they find out their perfect Bella is a whore."

He left the house and I immediately turned to Bella, "You were amazing, and you are no whore" I kissed her sweetly.

"You were quite wonderful yourself" she whispered.

"I can't see what they will think but your parents won't know for about two weeks." Alice said.

"Ok, maybe we can be married by then" I said cautiously.

"REALLY?!" Bella squealed.

"You would be ok with that?" I asked carefully.

"Be okay with it? NO… I WOULD BE EXTATIC!!!" Bella gushed eagerly.

"WAIT, so you two are getting married within two weeks, or in two weeks?" Emmett asked

"PLEASE!" Bella said looking into my eyes with her wonderfully long lashes and chocolate brown eyes.

I looked into those eyes and was lost, "Of course we can," I said as I kissed her again.

"Everything looks like it will be wonderful… oh umm…Tanya and the rest of the Denali's are on their way." Alice said as her eyes became clear.

"Fuck, serious?" I asked annoyed.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"They are the closest thing to family that we have," Jasper said quietly.

"And why is Edward annoyed that they're coming?" Bella asked and put her hands over my mouth.

Everyone laughed, I licked her hand which she moved away immediately, "How do you know I'm annoyed?" I asked confused

"Because she loves you, and she can see your 'tells'" Rose added

"He is annoyed because Tanya has a umm…" Emmett began

"She has feelings for him," Carlisle put in,

"She has for a long time," Esme added

"But I have never showed interest in her, and have politely told her to pretty much fuck off," I finished

"I don't think I'm going to like Tanya," Bella stated

I chuckled, "Get to know her, but please don't leave me alone while she's here." I said as I pulled her into my lap again.

"Who are the Denalis" She asked as she snuggled into my chest

"The Denali's are Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Garrett. Tanya, Irina, and Kate are sisters, their mother … died a long time ago," Carlisle said.

"Do any of them have special talents?" Bella asked intrigued,

"Kate has the power of electricity," Jasper said

"Eleazar can see people's power, before and after they are changed," Alice said

"No one else does," Esme finished.

"Okay, well I'll get to know them but…" she added mysteriously, "… Emmett will you help me if she gets to close for comfort," I saw the image of her pointedly turning her eyes towards me in Emmett's mind, "Because until Edward changes me, there is no way I can take on a vampire."

"Bella, of course I will. Hell I'll take on anyone who gets too close to my bro, for your comfort." Emmett chuckled

"And he won't be alone," Jasper added

"Thanks so much," Bella said as she put her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear, "Your mine."

Emmett howled and I growled at him as Rose slapped his head.

We all laughed as everyone except Bella heard a car come onto the access street from the main road.

I groaned and leaned my head against Bella's shoulder, I hugged her closer and said, "Don't you dare leave me now, baby,"

She giggled and said, "I like the sound of that, baby"

"That makes two of us," I said as I kissed her check.

She giggled as Carlisle went to open the door, "Tanya, my dear cousin, it has been too long," he said.

"It has cousin," I heard her say,

Everyone said their hellos and then they walked into the living room where Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were on the couch.

Tanya's eyes immediately flashed towards Bella's position on my lap.

_She is __**way**__ jealous bro, _- Japer thought, I winked at him from behind Bella.

"Hello cousins," she said as she entered the room,

"Hello cousins," Alice, Jasper and I said in unison

Then I continued, "This is my fiancée, Isabella, but she likes being called Bella."

"Nice to meet you all," Bella said shaking their hands, except Tanya's.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you a umm…" Carmen began

"human?" I finished, "Yeah she is,"

"You must really love her," Irina said.

"umm..I'm sorry, but you're not afraid of vampires?" Eleazar asked

"No, I know that Edward and his family won't hurt me, and that Edward will protect me from any harm," Bella responded confidently.

"Awww, that's so cute," Kate said

As Garrett added simultaneously, "How long have you been together?"

"About three and a half months," I chuckled

"WHAT?!" Tanya exclaimed furiously.

"Yeah, we met about five and a half month ago" Bella added a little smugly, which I enjoyed very much.

"Edward, I've known you for almost 70 years. Yet you never once held me in your lap, or even fucken hugged me!" Tanya shrieked as her sisters' faces turned apologetic.

I stood up and set Bella down behind me, knowing that when vampires lose their temper they lose control as well. "That's because I don't love you Tanya, I've told you many times, you aren't the women for me."

She growled fiercely and went into her hunting crouch. Emmett and Jasper were immediately flanking me as Kate and Irina were immediately holding their sister firmly.

"Tanya, I understand that you have feelings for Edward, but he loves me and I love him. Not to mention that in order for me to … live… he has to change me." Bella said from behind me.

Tanya seemed to snap out of it, "What?"

At that moment the door bell rang, I looked with my mind to see who it was and was forced to growl, "Grrr… James is back"

My entire family growled, but Carlisle went to open the door, "May I help you?"

"I'm taking my sister weather you like it or not," he shouted as four cars turned off the main road and toward out house

"He has company," I said to low and too fast for him to hear, but loud enough and slow enough for Bella, my family, and the DenaIis to hear.

"Edward don't let him take me, please Edward." Bella said clinging on to my shirt with tears in her eyes.

"Bro, get Bella out of here. I know how you feel, like if you are running away, breaking a promise to protect her, but we all made the same promise. She is less hysterical with you and you know how to carry her without leaving as many bruises. Not to mention, she trusts you more than anyone." Jasper said as he and the others went to defend the house and make James leave.

I thought for a second then said, "Come on Bella I'm going to take you to a safe place." She put her arms around my neck and I gently picked her up, she winced as I touched a part of her leg.

"I'm ok, it's just a bruise," she said as I looked at her worried,

_What's wrong with her?_ Tanya asked worriedly with her mind but I shook my head and ran out the back door and into the woods.

I ran us to the clearing, I unfolded the blanket that we kept hidden there and lay Bella down. "Pull up your pants, I need to see how many bruises you have," I said with certainty. She looked down at her lap, but did it; her legs were full of purple bruises. "Bella since when do you have some of those bruises?" I whispered

"A week maybe two," she whispered back.

I pulled her pant legs down and pulled her onto my lap. I turned on the heat when she began to shiver, and awaited for my families arrival. Bella fell asleep in my arms and I kept her warm.

When my family arrived I allowed the worry to show on my face and voice, "Carlisle, the bruises aren't healing anymore. I think the disease may have spread to her blood," I was barely able to choke out as everyone stood around Bella and me.

"We may have to change her before the wedding, or she may not make it," Carlisle responded.

I nodded my head and got up, holding Bella as tight as I dared. I began to walk home, Carlisle held Esme as she began to cry, Jasper held Alice as she blamed herself for not seeing Bella's pain sooner, Emmett held Rose as she cried for not knowing how to help, the Denali clan followed in silence, as Tanya walked behind everyone, ashamed at her behavior.

I walked home slowly with Bella in my arms, I went up stairs and lay her down on her bed, Carlisle sent everyone out side, but I would not leave. I stayed with Bella as he drew her blood to take more tests. After her blood did not clot after 30 minutes of pressure Carlisle decided that I should hold pressure on it while he got a shot from some supplies he had been saving for emergencies. I held her hand above her heart, when Carlisle returned she had stopped bleeding.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here," I said as I dragged the covers over her and pulled her close.

She mumbled "ok, thank you."

"I love you Bella, I will never let him hurt you again," I said as she drifted off

"I know, I love you too baby," she responded before her head fell onto my chest.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

So what do you think about Tanya's attitude? Lol

So this a is a little consolation chapter because the last chapter was shorter than usual.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	20. Tests

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: The past Returns excerpts **

I walked home slowly with Bella in my arms, I went up stairs and lay her down on her bed, Carlisle sent everyone out side, but I would not leave. I stayed with Bella as he drew her blood to take more tests. After her blood did not clot after 30 minutes of pressure Carlisle decided that I should hold pressure on it while he got a shot from some supplies he had been saving for emergencies. I held her hand above her heart, when Carlisle returned she had stopped bleeding.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here," I said as I dragged the covers over her and pulled her close.

She mumbled "ok, thank you."

"I love you Bella, I will never let him hurt you again," I said as she drifted off

"I know, I love you too," she responded before her head fell onto my chest.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: Tests**

Edward's POV

I could hear the others talking down stairs:

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Kate asked worriedly,

"I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell, you can ask her tomorrow, after she has eaten." Carlisle responded

"He truly loves her doesn't he?" Tanya whispered.

"With all his heart," Jasper began

"They both love each other so much that they would give their lives to save the other," Alice added

"Are you going to change her?" Garrett asked

"No," Carlisle said but was interrupted,

"She's a shield, isn't she?" Eleazar said.

"Yes I think she is a shield," Carlisle began again and was again interrupted,

"If they love each other so much, why won't you change her?" Carmen said

"I'm not changing her, because Edward is," Carlisle was finally able to say.

"Wow, and she smells quite good too, he must really love her to trust he will be able to resist the temptation," Irina said.

"Not to mention she's his La Tua Cantante." Emmett mumbled,

I heard seven unnecessary breaths taken. "How the hell is she alive?" Tanya asked amazed.

"Edward loves her, that's how." Alice giggled

They talked all night, I tuned in sometimes but mostly just looked at Bella and admired her beauty.

"Jasper?!" I heard Alice moan loudly from down stairs,

"Sorry, not my fault, Edward's feelings are too strong. Dang I hadn't felt someone's feelings from that far away before, and not that strongly either," Jasper responded in a shaky voice.

I chuckled under my breath as to not wake Bella.

When Bella finally woke up at noon, I checked her legs; the bruises were the same if not worse. She had four more on her legs and a huge one were Carlisle had drawn blood on her arm.

"Take a shower and I'll be right back," I said as I helped her to the restroom.

I took a shower and ran back to her room, when I heard her bathroom door open I asked if I could go in, she said I could and walked in as she was looking at her stomach in the mirror, she had several bruises and more scars.

"Bella," I said as I couldn't resist but run my hands over the scars and bruises, she stood still and looked at me, confused; when I realized what I was doing I looked up into her eyes. "I'm sorry," I said as I pulled my hands away slowly, but

Her hands stopped me, "its ok," She whispered excitedly, yet timidly, "go ahead."

I ran my finger over each scar, then asking permission with my eyes I kissed each one gently, along with the ones on her back, she giggled slightly when I kissed the one on her left hip, "Ticklish?" I chuckled.

I continued to trace each scar, and as one lead me up toward her breast Emmett ran into the room, "Hey bro wana…"I pulled Bella's shirt down immediately "...shit sorry," and ran back out slamming the door.

Bella turned bright red, "Don't worry he didn't see **you**, just me hands," I said my voice husky.

"I like it when your voice gets like that," she said with dreamy eyes,

I kissed her and like so many other kisses we've had it turned into a make out session. The kiss was gentle and loving and as always escalating. I pulled her closer but as she winced when my of my fingers touched a bruise, I pulled away slightly, "No," she said into my mouth,

but I pulled away and rested my head against hers, "Don't worry, when I change you we can make out for hours,"

"And when were married we can do more," she said flushing a magenta pink.

"Of course, and just to let you know, if you weren't sick, we'd probably be doing more right now," I kissed her forehead and picked her up to head downstairs. She had turned redder than ever and had a huge smile on her face as her heart pounded so fast I just had to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Esme asked as we went into the kitchen, Bella just turned her head into my chest, and again all I could do was chuckle. She gave me a questioning look but I shook my head.

"Has Bella eaten yet?" Carlisle asked, I shook my head and he continued, "Good, I need more blood,"

"No," I said as I stepped in front of Bella.

"But…" Carlisle began

"No Carlisle, I'm going to change her. I don't want her to suffer from any more bruises or any more pain. I want her to finally be completely happy, and not have to worry about me being around to protect her. I want her to feel safe even if I'm not around,"

"Edward…" Carlisle began to protest

"NO! I WON'T LET Bella suffer anymore than she must. That includes having any more blood drawn. Look at her arm Carlisle, look at her stomach, her legs, her fucken back! She has bruises everywhere! I don't want her in anymore pain I'm going to change her, later today or tomorrow morning. Depending on what Alice sees and on what she decides to do about James." I said letting the frustration I felt be heard in my voice.

He looked at me and as everyone came into the room he folded, "Ok, I'll get things ready."

He left and Emmett went to stand next to Bella, "I'm SO SORRY, really, I didn't even see anything, please don't hate me."

She busted out laughing and went to grab her stomach, she yelled out in pain and I quickly moved her hand and gently replaced it with my cold one. She rested her head on my shoulder and waited for the pain to numb. I chuckled, "Don't worry Emmett you're forgiven,"

He looked at me like if I was crazy for answering so causally, "Are you a fucken manic? Bella just screamed in pain and you're laughing?"

"Emmett he's laughing for the same reason I was," Bella winced.

"What?" Emmett continued confused

"I think they are laughing at you?" Jasper added

"Well not really," I continued, "Just at his face, I already knew you hadn't seen anything. Come on if he had, Rose would be putting humpty dumpty together again,"

"Edward, stop talking, you going to make me laugh, which hurts," Bella whispered

"Ok, we'll all drop it," I said as I kissed her forehead,

"Bella?" Tanya said from the side door,

"Yes, Tan..ya" Bella said cringed at the pain as she sat up a little straighter,

"I hope you and Edward are very happy, but…" Tanya began

"…on behalf of our family, we would like to know…" Kate continued

"…if you could tell us what happened to you." Irina finished.

"We would like to know," Carmen added.

Bella looked at me, "You said they were family too, right?" she whispered in pain.

"Yes they are," I responded as I sat her on my lap and began to feed her some eggs.

She ate a few bites, thinking, then before taking another she said, "Tell them," and continued to eat as a fed her, which I quite enjoyed.

"Well…" I explained everything that happened to Bella, both before and after moving to Forks.

"The scars," she mumbled before I gave her some toast.

I told everyone about the scars, on both her back and stomach, when told about the ones on her stomach everyone froze, "That's what you were looking at this morning, wasn't it?" Emmett choked

I nodded my head, "They cover her entire upper body," I whispered as she finished her orange juice.

As my words left my mouth, my entire family, including my cousins, growled furious angry growls.

"I want him to pay," Bella said when they had stopped,

"He will," I said as I hugged her lightly.

"Edward, I want him to rot in jail," Bella added with tears in her eyes,

"I'll make sure of that," I said

"I'll call the police so we can make the claim," Carlisle said from upstairs.

* * *

So there you go, I hope you all liked this chapter it took me a while to think of how to explain some things but I did it. I hope to have the next chapter up by the weekend so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. OR NO MORE UPDATES…(evil grin)

Check out my other story if you haven't already.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	21. Cookies

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 Tests Excerpt**

I told everyone about the scars, on both her back and stomach, when told about the ones on her stomach everyone froze, "That's what you were looking at this morning, wasn't it?" Emmett choked

I nodded my head, "They cover her entire upper body," I whispered as she finished her orange juice.

As my words left my mouth, my entire family, including my cousins, growled furious angry growls.

"I want him to pay," Bella said when they had stopped,

"He will," I said as I hugged her lightly.

"Edward, I want him to rot in jail," Bella added with tears in her eyes,

"I'll make sure of that," I said

"I'll call the police so we can make the claim," Carlisle said from upstairs.

* * *

**CHAPTER** **21: Cookies**

I took Bella into the living room and asked her what movie she wanted to see, "We have every movie in the world so what's your favorite?"

"Romeo and Juliet" Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? No Notebook?" I chuckled as I text Rose which movie to bring from the attic.

"Nope, Romeo and Juliet are better," she said turning pink.

Rose came in with the movie and put it on, Bella snuggled into my chest as Alice, Rose, Kate, Carmen, and Esme did the same with Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, Eleazer, and Carlisle; Tanya and Irina were the only ones without a Romeo.

Five minutes after the movie was over there was a knock on the door, Bella immediately had her arms around me, holding on tightly.

"Jacob, how are you?" Carlisle said as her opened the door.

"I've been good thanks. Now what is it that you needed?" Jacob said.

"Well not really me but Edward's girl friend, Chief Swan's daughter." Carlisle responded as her lead Jacob into the living room.

"Bella? Is she ok?" he asked alarmed.

"She is now," Emmett mumbled, "sort of," he added under his breath.

"What happened?" Jacob said as he shook everyone's hand.

Bella had relaxed at hearing his voice, "Jake? Oh my gosh, you're a cop?"

"Yeah I am squirt." He said as he was about to hug her I stepped in between them.

"Sorry, but that's not a good idea," I said a little confused at her reaction

He gave me a weird look, "Carlisle, may I ask what's going on? You know that I do what I can with the circumstances"

"Why does he know?" Emmett asked

"Because we needed someone on the inside to help with the school, and the lawyers, and now Bella's brother." Carlisle said calmly.

"What's going on with James, and why can't I give my god daughter a hug?" Jake continued

"He's your god father?" I asked turning to face her, she nodded her head and Jasper started cracking up.

"Let's go to my office, Edward, Bella, and I will explain."

Once Jake knew what was going on, and why we had to take Jake down quickly, he wanted to look at Bella's scars. I didn't like it was like he was looking at our secret. I was the only one to have seen the scars in the first place; I didn't want him taking pictures of them either. But Bella agreed to it as long as I could stay with her while it was done.

When he finished his pictures, her statement, and mine he took statements from, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Garrett and Eleazer about what had happened when James had showed up at the house.

He left and I took Bella to her room, she was very tired again. The next day we had school and I didn't know if she would be able to endure it.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Garrett and Eleazer stayed the entire week. Bella made it through the week and on Friday Jake called and said that he would arrest James when he dis-boarded the plane that he and Bella's parents were getting into Forks in.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Bella heard that her parents were flying into town she didn't know what to do.

"Bella, I won't let them take you away, and once your brother is licked behind bars I'll change you. So think that four days after you brother is behind bars we'll be getting married.

She smiled a huge grin and I pressed my head to her forehead.

There was a knock on the door, I looked with my mind and froze.

"Hello Officer Black, how are you?" Carlisle asked formally.

"I'm good Mr. Cullen, thanks for asking. This is Renee, Bella's mom, and her husband, Phil." Jake continued, "They would like to speak with Bella, as would I."

"Of course come in, I'll get her." Carlisle said as he led them into the living room where the others greeted them as Carlisle came to the kitchen where Esme, Bella and I were waiting. "Bella, Renee and Phil along with Jacob are here to see you. If you don't want to be alone with them, we are all right here if you so wish." Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand and led the way.

"Let's go" Bella whispered as she held my arm tightly.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," I assured her as I put my arm around her waist and walked into the living room a few steps behind Carlisle and Esme.

"He was right you are a whore," Renee said standing up and walking towards Bella, her hand getting ready to swing.

I pulled Bella behind me, "Put a single finger on her, and you will never enter this house again,"

"Are you threatening my wife you jackass?" Phil said standing next to her,

"No, out parents taught us not to hit women," Emmett said from behind him.

"But that doesn't count when you are one," Rose said as she made room for Esme on the couch.

"How about we cool down for a minute," Jack stepped in.

I nodded my head slightly at Jasper, who immediately sent calming waves around the room.

"Now Bella, I want you to know that James is pleading guilty. He thought that would lower his sentence, but after the judge saw the pictures we took, and read the statements your…" he paused knowing this would cause problems, "… family gave, the judge decided to lock him up for life, under rape of a minor, brutality, and stalking charges."

I smiled as Bella got up and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much!"

He hugged her back and she squeaked in pain, tears immediately filling her eyes, "Oh shit, I'm sorry…"

But I interrupted, "No man it's not your fault,"

"Hold on sweaty, Rose can you get her some ice to numb the pain?" Esme asked as she sat Bella next to me.

Jake looked at Carlisle without turning his head and Carlisle mouthed _later_. Rose came back and gave me the bag of ice which I gave to Bella so she could put it where it hurt, then I held it in place for her, as I held her close.

"Can we continue?" Jake asked worried. Bella nodded her head and he added, "Renee has asked me to bring her here because she is your legal guardian, and she wants to take you back with her."

Bella looked up immediately and into my eyes which were waiting for hers, "Bella doesn't have to go anywhere that she doesn't want to," I began and as Phil was about to speak I continued, "Bella and I are going to get married soon, we just wanted this situation to be resolved. She is going to be 18 in two months, and we already checked she doesn't need parental approval."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Renee yelled,

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Bella yelled as she stood up and almost fell from moving too quickly, I got up and steadied her. "Edward and his family, which is now mine to, helped me and believed in me when you didn't. They didn't even know me and they allowed me into their home. In the last four months Esme has been more of a mother than you ever wher," Belled screamed at her mother with tears falling down her face,

"Bitch," Renee yelled as she lunged for Bella, but Jake stopped her,

"You are aware that if she so chooses to she can press charges on you and your husband as well?" he said menacingly.

Renee looked from him to me, to Bella, and then to the rest of my family, "Phil lets go," and they left the house.

Bella's legs gave out and I picked her up, she sobbed into my shirt.

"You did great sweetheart," Esme said as she went into the kitchen to make Bella her favorite kind of cookies.

"You are very brave Bella," Tanya said as she came dow stairs with her family in toe.

"I see how you look at our cousins," Kate added,

"Bella, may we call you cousin as well?" Irina asked

Belled stopped sobbing for a moment and said, "I would love that," then looked up into my eyes from my lap and said, "Thank you so much Edward, I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you love, and your family."

"NO," I said firmly and her eyes widened, "**We don't know where we'd be without each other's love and our family**," I kissed her gently and nuzzled her neck. "I love you baby"

"We all love Bella, but I think we should go into the kitchen, Esme's cookies are almost ready." Emmett said.

"I thought you didn't eat human food," Bella asked confused

"We don't usually," Rose responded

"But Esme's cookies are delicious," Jasper put in

"So we eat them!" Alice giggled.

Bella giggled but stopped because of the pain, "Don't worry baby now that this is all cleared up, I'll make you better." I whispered into her ear.

Carlisle and Jake came back from the porch, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that the bruises hurt so much," he said as he held out his hand to Bella, then looking at me he said, "Bella's dad may have passed but I'm still here to take care of her if you mess with her heart." I nodded my head in agreement.

"You're not the only one" I said pointedly looking at Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett.

Jake left and we all sat around the dining table eating cookies and talking for hours,

When Bella got sleepy I carried her up stairs gently and lay her down on her bed. I went to change quickly and returned to her side. She rested her head on my chest and fell asleep as I hummed to her.

* * *

I know vampires don't eat but in my world they eat cookies.

So deal with it if you don't like it **= P**

So like I said REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. OR NO MORE UPDATES…(evil grin)

And thanks to those who have reviewed it is very much appreciated, check out the poll on my profile and my other story.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	22. Preparations

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

**CHAPTER 21: Cookies excerpt**

Carlisle and Jake came back from the porch, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that the bruises hurt so much," he said as he held out his hand to Bella, then looking at me he said, "Bella's dad may have passed but I'm still here to take care of her if you mess with her heart." I nodded my head in agreement.

"You're not the only one" I said pointedly looking at Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett.

Jake left and we all sat around the dining table eating cookies and talking for hours,

When Bella got sleepy I carried her up stairs gently and lay her down on her bed. I went to change quickly and returned to her side. She rested her head on my chest and fell asleep as I hummed to her.

* * *

**CHAPTER** **22: Preparations**

Edward's POV

When Bella woke up the following morning the first thing she said was, "When will you change me?" then she began coughing up blood.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled as I carried her to the restroom so she could spit out the blood in the sink or the toilet. "CARLISLE GET IN HERE, ALONE. BELLA'S COUGHING BLOOD," I yelled out.

He was immediately in the room. "What happened?"

"She woke up, asked when I could change her, then began coughing, and blood came out," I explained at vampires speed.

When Bella stopped coughing Carlisle said, "We need to change her, soon!"

"We can do it today," Bella said weakly, but exited.

"I think that would be fine, but…" Carlisle thought for a minute, "ALICE!" he called.

"We should be fine, the Denalis are leaving in a few hours and will return for the wedding, and we all just hunted so as soon as Edward hunts, he can change her." Alice said as she came in the door, and went to sit next to Bella.

"Can you leave me and Edward alone for a minute? And Alice please don't look" Bella said as she looked at me.

Carlisle and Alice left, I looked over at Bella, "What's up… baby" I said as I chuckled a little.

"When you go hunting don't fill up," I looked at her confused and she turned a little pink but continued at normal volume, "Can everyone please leave the house for a few minutes? Edward will get you when were done talking. Tell me when they are too far to hear." She said as she looked at me.

I waited for a minute and then I heard Alice think_ We can't hear from here. _"Ok, they can't hear, what's going on?"

"You say that my blood calls for you right?" I nodded my head as I stood in front of her frozen in anticipation. "And once I'm a vampire that call will be gone." She said looking into my eyes.

"But that won't change how I feel about you," I whispered

"I know that, but I don't want my blood to go to waste…" I looked at her confused, "I want you to drink my blood Edward."

I stared at her for a long time before she stood up and walked over to me, "Edward, I want you to drink my blood. I want to give you something for everything that you have done. You saved me Edward, I hope that you will."

"No," I barely choked out.

"But…" she began.

"NO BELLA. When we taste human blood a sort of frenzy begins. We can't stop from drinking and even if I would love to drink your blood I wouldn't be able to stop and then the change wouldn't be possible." I said in a gravely sounding voice.

"Edward, I know you will stop." Bella continued as she ran her had across my check.

"But what if I can't? I can't take that risk." I said as I fell to my knees.

"Edward," she began as she knelt in front of me and put her head on my shoulder and her hands on my chest, "I know that you will be able to stop, because you love me. Plus you won't be alone. Carlisle will be there to help you stop, he'll remind you how much you love me."

I kissed her head "Are you sure this is what you want?" she nodded and I continued, "Can I ask Alice to look?"

"Call them back," she said smiling as she nodded her head again.

"HEY GUYS, COME BACK," I called out loudly. I waited until they came back and into the room, "Bella wants me to do something, I want Alice to look into the future and see if I can."

Everyone looked at both me and Bella confused as Alice's eyes went cloudy and Bella spoke with a gigantic smile, "I want Edward to drink my blood right before he changes me."

They all froze and Alice smiled, "Dam bro, you really love her," everyone turned to look at her, "you stop, and you change her successfully, but I'm not showing you what she'll look like."

"So who owes me one thousand dollars?" Emmett asked smiling widely.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Now that's not fair," Jasper grumbled.

"What did you boys bet on this time?" Carlisle asked

"Which one would brake first," Rose said irritated

"We all bet," Alice added.

"But this doesn't count," Edward said.

"Brake what first?" Bella asked

"Oh sorry baby," I said as Edward howled, "You see 15 years ago we all bet on who would drink human blood first, I bet it would be Alice,"

"I said Edward," Emmett said

"I said Rose," Jasper continued

"I said Jasper," Rose added

"I said Emmet," Alice finished

"So since I said it would be Edward, everyone owes me one thousand dollars," Emmett said happily.

"Actually, I believe the wording was exactly,** who will kill someone first, because they drank their blood**," Alice stated happily.

"So that means the bet is still going," Bella giggled as Emmett looked at her with a pout.

"I have to go hunt a little, but I'll be back within a few hours" I said as I pulled Bella in for a kiss.

"Come back soon, and leave some room," Bella said as I went out the door.

* * *

When I was hunting I lost m shirt to a bear and decided to drain it before heading home.

When I came back home Bella was waiting outside on the porch, "Hey Bella" I said as I reached her and she looked at my bare chest.

"Hey Edward!" she said as she kissed me urgently. I allowed it and kissed her just as passionately. I pulled her up off her feet and sat her on the porch rail. She moaned into my mouth and put her hands on my chest. I couldn't contain the low growl that rose from my stomach and into her mouth, which only made her moan louder into my mouth. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. I pulled away and nibbled at her neck, being careful not to penetrate the skin. She traced my abs with her hands and just as I was about to slip my hands under her shirt to do the same with her scars, someone cleared their throat. I stopped and pulled away, I rested my head against her forehead. We were both breathing quickly, and she was a beautiful red.

"Yes?" I said between breaths.

"Were ready when you are," Carlisle said before going back inside chuckling. I could hear him telling the others.

"Fuck," I breathed, "We aren't going to live this one down,"

She giggled and pulled her head back only enough to lay it back down onto my chest "We will sooner or later,"

"Well we do have forever," I added

"I like the sound of that," she said as she kissed the spot on my chest above my heart.

"I like it to," I said as I hugged her and lifted her bridal style and walked into the house.

* * *

So i hope you like that last little make out session at the end... stuay tuned for the next chapter!

So like I said twice before REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. OR NO MORE UPDATES…(evil grin)

And thanks to those who have reviewed it is very much appreciated, check out the poll on my profile and my other story.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	23. Change

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: Preparations excerpt**

When I was hunting I lost my shirt to a bear and decided to drain it before heading home.

When I came back home Bella was waiting outside on the porch, "Hey Bella" I said as I reached her and she looked at my bare chest.

"Hey Edward!" she said as she kissed me urgently. I allowed it and kissed her just as passionately. I pulled her up off her feet and sat her on the porch rail. She moaned into my mouth and put her hands on my chest. I couldn't contain the low growl that rose from my stomach and into her mouth, which only made her moan louder into my mouth. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. I pulled away and nibbled at her neck, being careful not to penetrate the skin. She traced my abs with her hands and just as I was about to slip my hands under her shirt to do the same with her scars, someone cleared their throat. I stopped and pulled away, I rested my head against her forehead. We were both breathing quickly, and she was a beautiful red.

"Yes?" I said between breaths.

"Were ready when you are," Carlisle said before going back inside chuckling. I could hear him telling the others.

"Fuck," I breathed, "We aren't going to live this one down,"

She giggled and pulled her head back only enough to lay it back down onto my chest "We will sooner or later,"

"Well we do have forever," I added

"I like the sound of that," she said as she kissed the spot on my chest above my heart.

"I like it to," I said as I hugged her and lifted her bridal style and walked into the house.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Change**

Edward's POV

When we walked in the door Emmett and Jasper howled like wolves. Bella giggled as I let a growl escape.

"Let's go," Bella said anxious to be changed.

We went up to Carlisle's office, where he had everything set up.

"Ok, so I was thinking of giving her morphine, then you drink some blood, and then you change her." Carlisle said.

"No, morphine and were good," Bella said as I set her down on the steel table.

"But it will be painful," I said

"No, it will be wonderful," she said as she kissed my nose and lay down.

I looked at Carlisle and he thought _Don't look at me, this is all you two. I'll help you stop if necessary but nothing more. _

"Okay, but if it's too much pain let me know and I'll just change you. But Bella you do know it will take three days to complete the transformation?" I said worried

"I know, and I also know you can take all the blood you want," Bella said happily.

I looked into her eyes as I bite into her wrist, she moaned but not in pain, but pleasure. I began to drink, it was so good. I caressed her face and she closed her eyes. I pulled my month back slightly and gave her a kiss on her palm, then continued to drink. When I looked over at Carlisle he was looking at me, amazed. I pulled back again and Bella opened her eyes, "Don't stop, it feels nice."

I chuckled, "only you would think that, but I will continue in a minute. Just let me know when you begin to feel faint by taping my chin with your fingers, ok?" she nodded and as soon as I began to drink again she moaned and closed her eyes.

I drank slowly, making sure I didn't lose control, about five minutes after I had told her to tell me when she felt faint she tapped my chin with her thumb. I stopped and looked into her eyes, which she had opened. She closed them as I bit into her wrist again and sealed the wound, then did the same on her neck, other wrist, and both her legs.

Her heart rate speed up and the change began.

She didn't thrash, or scream, but lay there with a huge smile on her face.

For the next three days I sat there, waiting. I heard everyone come and go, I heard Carlisle call the school and tell them Bella was ill and we were all in quarantine. I heard Esme worry because I wouldn't even leave her to shower. She finally hade Jasper and Emmett drag me to the restroom and take a five second shower. I heard Alice come and go from shopping for new clothes for Bella. I heard Rose call and see if she could order a new car for Bella to drive. I heard when Jasper couldn't contain himself and would just kiss Alice for no reason, because my feelings kept messing with his moods. I heard Emmet groan each time Rose hit him for something. Yet all I could focus on was Bella.

By noon the third day, she had entered the final stage of the transformation. "Guys," I called out, "She's almost ready."

They all came up and stood in the door way, Jasper and Emmett stood in the actual door way, just in case. As Bella's heart beat raced at an unbelievable speed, we all held our breath.

"She should be able to hear right after her heart finally stops," Alice said from behind Jasper, "And this isn't necessary."

As she finished speaking Bella's heart raced even more, then just stopped.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I said as I held her hand, she squished it gently, "Bella, can you open your eyes?"

Bella opened her eyes and immediately searched for me. I reached out for her and pulled her into a sitting position on the side of the steel bed. "How you feeling?" I asked

"Good," she whispered and looked at me with wide eyes, "My voice?"

I chuckled, "Yeah it changed a little,"

"Do you still like it?" she asked worried, Jasper gave a step forward

"I love anything that comes, from you; whether it be your voice or… you lips," I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

She moaned, I growled, and pretty soon she had her hand under my shirt and I was about to do the same, Emmett and Jasper howled louder than ever. We both froze and like before we were breathing deeply, she spoke first this time, "Everything seems so… so…?"

"Clear," I added.

"Yeah, and your kiss, your voice, it's so… so…" she began again.

"Wonderful," I whispered to her, she giggled and then looked over at my family who were just laughing at us.

"Hey guys," she said to them

"Hey Bella," Alice said as she came over to give her a hug.

"How do I look?" Bella asked knowing Alice would be unbiased.

"Like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said into her ear, she giggled but kept looking at Alice.

Alice giggled and ran out of the room, Bella's head shot after her, we waited for almost two seconds then Alice flew back into the room with a mirror. "You look stunning Bella," she said as she put the mirror in front of her.

"Gorgeous," Rose added.

"Striking," Esme continued.

We all talked for a little while and then Bella looked over at me, "My throat hurts," she said calmly

"Shit, sorry baby I forgot you need to go hunting." I said as I got her hand and was about to lead her down stairs and out the door when…

"Bell, how can you control your emotions so well?" Jasper asked confused

"What do you mean I'm just doing what I always have," Bella responded

"We can talk about that later, for now how about we let Bella and Edward go hunting." Carlisle broke in.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	24. Hunting

********

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Change excerpt**

"Shit, sorry baby I forgot you need to go hunting." I said as I got her hand and was about to lead her down stairs and out the door when…

"Bell, how can you control your emotions so well?" Jasper asked confused

"What do you mean I'm just doing what I always have," Bella responded

"We can talk about that later, for now how about we let Bella and Edward go hunting." Carlisle broke in.

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: Hunting **

Edward's POV

We went out near the state line, and I showed her how to let the animal take over.

She found a mountain lion but it had her cubs with her, Bella immediately snapped out of her hunting mode, and turned around to look at me, "How do you do it, if you know they have families?"

"We don't, we usually check the area for signs of baby animals. I'm so stupid I should have checked." I said mad at myself

"Edward, it's ok. I didn't hurt the mountain lion." Bella said hugging me.

"I don't know how you're doing this Bella," I said taking a deep breath, "You're so strong," I kissed her ear, "and beautiful," I kissed her neck "and sexy," then I kissed her collarbone "and wonderful," then I finally kissed her lips. She pressed into me and without realizing her strength pushed us both to the floor.

I chuckled "You're stronger than me Bella,"

She giggled, "I'm stronger than my superman?"

"I'm your superman?" I asked astounded, then I began to sing the song 'Superman' by Brown Boy and Bella joined in.

************

(**Bold=Edward; **_Italics & underlined=Bella_)

**I know you're hurting right now  
Don't worry  
I'll be your superman (no, no)  
**  
_**[Chorus]**_**  
I can love you like no one can  
I can be your superman (superman)  
Just take my hand let's fly away  
I promise I'll be there everyday  
Just close your eyes let's start to fly  
I'm gonna love you until I die (till I die)  
Until the day of my death to my very last breath  
I'm gonna love you when no ones left**

**Come fly with me baby  
Yeah I'm the one  
With the S on my chest  
Forget about your ex  
He don't know what love is  
He just failed the test  
Plus he don't treat you right  
He keeps you crying all night  
See, hes like your kryptonite  
I came to give you their strength  
So you can leave him behind  
You can start all over  
Just press rewind  
Cause he don't understand that you're one of a kind  
So sweet, so sexy and just so fine  
I will fight to my death just to make you mine  
I will never neglect you  
Never have time to stress you  
And always respect you  
Girl you like a hidden treasure  
And I promise to love you  
From now until forever  
OOO para siempra mija  
Te prometo Te voy amar  
Hasta la muerte **

_**[Chorus]**_

I'm the type of guy  
That will stand by your side  
To wipe them tears when they fall from your eyes  
I'm the one you hold when your nights is cold  
The one that stays near to fight away your fears  
You aint gotta be scared  
See I put an end to your ex  
No more beating you up (nuh uh)  
Or pulling on your hair  
See I came to save the day  
A man like that should'nt treat you that way  
And I don't understand why'd you take that route?  
Look at yourself  
Your beautiful inside and out  
You need to drop that zero (uhh)  
Let me swoop you off your feet  
Cause I can be your superhero  
Do you follow my lead?  
I guarantee you baby  
I'm all that you need  
See, you can change your plans  
All you got to do is call on me and I can be your superman

When we finished singing Bella snuggled into my chest, "I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," I said into her ear, "Come on, lets get you some food,"

We got up and ended up getting six deer, we shared them and it felt so intimate. I had never shared my kills with anyone before and I realized why the others shared with their mates, Bella explained it probably felt like a romantic dinner did to humans, but more intense. When we were done with the last deer we burned the carcasses and returned home.

**

* * *

**

As we returned I took Bella's hand and played with the ring I had given her. "You know this control that you have means that we can get married very, very soon," I said with smile

"I love it when you smile like that," she said as she pulled me closer to her.

"Like what?" I asked cocky

"That crooked smile of yours, it makes you look so handsome" she giggled.

"Come on I bet Alice is dying to get you fitted for a dress," I said and her eyes got so wide I thought that they would pop out,

"I'm going to be fitted for a wedding dress!" she squealed

****

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Alice want to help you design you dream dress,"

"Really! Come on lets hurry," she said as she began running full speed to the house.

* * *

When we arrived at the house Bella, Alice, Rose and Esme went up stairs to design her dress. Carlisle Emmett, Jasper, and I were left to look for CD's to play, guest list, and possible judges.

When we were about done with the guest list Bella came down the stairs and ran into my arms, "Thank you Edward!" she said as she hugged me for dear life,

"You're welcome, but for what?" I asked amused

"For asking to marry me, and for letting me design me dress of my dreams," She said as happy as can be.

I chuckled, "Do you want to hear who's on the wedding list, so far..?" I asked knowing it would get her more excited.

"YES!" she squealed

I laughed, "Okay, well there is:

Carlisle,

Esme,

Alice,

Jasper,

Emmett,

Rose,

Tanya,

****

Kate,

Irina,

Carmen,

Eleazer,

Garrett,

Jacob, who will be the judge,

And a few other vampire friends, that I will be more than glad to introduce you to them as my wife."

She giggled, 'That's fine with me!"

"So Alice, when will that dress be ready," I said as I pulled Bella close.

"In a day or so," she said mischievously,

"Alice?" I said sternly as Bella kissed my collarbone

She laughed, "Bella's dress will be ready for a sun set wedding tomorrow."

* * *

So here is the next chapter ! i hope you like it and i am now done with my threats but please review and please continue to read, or i will have to start them again.

also for a list life the one bellow, my polls, and check out my other story.

you may also like to know i'm starting a fourth/third story that you all may verymuch enjoy!

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	25. Wedding Bash

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: Hunting Excerpt **

And a few other vampire friends, that I will be more than glad to introduce you to them as my wife."

She giggled, 'That's fine with me!"

"So Alice, when will that dress be ready," I said as I pulled Bella close.

"In a day or so," she said mischievously,

"Alice?" I said sternly as Bella kissed my collarbone

She laughed, "Bella's dress will be ready for a sun set wedding tomorrow."

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: Wedding Bash**

Edward's POV

The next day Bella and I spent the entire day roaming the forest. We walked around the house, and followed the stream that ran near the house. We went for a swim and I played the piano for her.

At noon Alice took her to get ready, as the Denali Clan arrived, along with the Amazon coven, the Irish covem, and some of the Egyptians.

My brothers and I greeted them all and helped them find seats in the small ceremony area we had prepared in the back yard.

Carlisle disappeared and as the ceremony began my family took their seats. When the traditional march began Carlisle came out of the house with Bella on his arm. **(to see her dress go to my profile)**

My smile grew wider and if I hadn't closed my mouth I would have been swimming in a pool of my own drool/venom.

Bella's dress was a halter top with beading throughout. It hugged her perfectly until it got to her knees were it flared out slightly. The train was short and elegant. I took her hand as Carlisle and Bella reached the front of the aisle.

She smiled up at me and took her place next to me.

"Do you, Edward Cullen take Bella Swan as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, to honor and respect, to laugh and cry with you, from now until forever?" Jacob said

"I do," my voice sounded loud and clear.

"Do you, Edward Cullen take Bella Swan as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, to honor and respect, to laugh and cry with you, from now until forever?" Jacob said

"I do," Bella's voice said shakily with emotion.

"By the state of Washington, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may kiss the bride." Jacob said finishing the ceremony.

I kissed Bella lovingly and our family and friends cheered.

As we turned, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper ran at vampire speed clearing the celebration area and changing it into an outdoor salon.

Everyone lined up and I introduced Bella to them, as my wife.

First in line was my family they congratulated us.

Second in line were the Denalis,

"Vampire life suits you well," Tanya said

"Very well," Irina added

Bella giggled, "Thank you… cousins,"

"Forever," Kate said as they headed to kind some seats.

Third in line were the Amazons,

"Zafrina, nice to see you again. This is Bella, my wife. Bella, Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna live in the Amazons and they are very good friends of the family," I said as I shook hands with the sister.

"Hello, I hope to get to know you all better and thanks for coming on such short notice," Bella responded

"We are flattered that we were invited to the last of the Cullen's wedding," they responded in unison and went to find seats.

Behind them was the Irish coven.

"Siobhan, I'm glad to see you have a new member in the family. As you see, so do we," I chuckled.

"Yes, her name is Maggie, and congratulations on your marriage. It's nice to meet you Bella," Siobhan answered.

"As it is nice to meet you," Bella answered happily, "I hope you can all come over again sometime soon so we can get to know each other better."

They agreed and moved along.

Fifth in line was Jake,

"Congratulations Bella and Edward; I'm glad you both found each other and you can care for each other. Edward, please just take care of her."

"Of course," I said as I shook his hand.

"Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving. I will however be back when there are less people around who are affected by my presence," he chuckled as he hugged Bella.

She giggles, "Thank you for everything Jake."

He left and we greeted our final guests, some of the Egyptians.

"Ben, Tia, its good to see the both of you together still!" I said happily.

The laughed, "It's good to see you have found your Tia," Ben said.

"Bella, this is Ben and his mate Tia. They have been together for one hundred years." I said introducing them.

"Wow! I'm so glad to meet you," Bella said joyfully.

We went to where everyone was seated and the party began.

Jasper and Emmett had bought some human blood from an underground seller and had it served in wine glasses.

Rose and Alice had gotten some animal blood and done the same.

Everyone drank and talked. The music began and I pulled Bella onto the dance floor.

"Edward, I can't dance," she whispered to low for anyone but me to hear.

I chuckled and smiled her favorite crooked smile, "Just follow my lead,"

She giggled, "Okay, but don't let me look stupid."

"Don't worry; I will only help you be more beautiful than you already are." I said as I sent her into a spin.

We danced and as I was about to kiss her Emmett cut in. I growled loudly and everyone laughed as they joined us on the dance floor. I danced with Alice then Rose, then Esme, then Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, Maggie, and even Tia while Bella danced with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Garrett, Eleazer, Liam, Ben, then Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle again. When she was finally in my arms again I relaxed.

I pulled her close and as the party began to wrap up we just held each other moving our wait from one foot to the other. I began to kiss her passionately, and just as it was getting intense, Alice pulled her away.

"Come on I want to give you guys you present from our family. Say good bye to your guests." Alice said perky.

Bella and I growled in unison but complied. "Thank you all for coming and I hope you can all come back soon so we can have some fun and adventures yall," I said as I pulled Bella back to me.

"I hope to get to know you all better soon," Bella added, "And thanks so much for making it to our wedding in such short notice."

We followed as Alice led us into the forest. There was a pathway on the way that Alice took us.

"Alice where are you taking us," Bella asked mystified.

"To your present," she said as if it were common knowledge.

"Alice…" I began

"Yes I know that you hate me blocking my mind but honestly it's a present for both of you so deal with it." Alice said with authority.

We arrived at a small cabin.

* * *

So here is the next chapter ! i hope you like it and i am now done with my threats but please review and please continue to read, or i will have to start them again.

Check out my profile for Bella's dress!

also for a list life the one bellow, my polls, and check out my other story.

you may also like to know i'm starting a fourth/third story that you all may very much enjoy!

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**Here is the Break Down of the Guests (Also found on my profile)**

**Olympic Coven:**

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

Edward

Bella

Alice

Jasper

Emmett

Rosalie

**Denali Coven:**

Tanya

Irina

Kate

Garrett

Carmen

Eleazer

**Egyptian Coven:**

Benjamin

Tia

**Amazon Coven:**

Zafrina

Kachiri

Senna

**Irish Coven:**

Siobhan

Liam

Maggie


	26. Honeymoon

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: Wedding Bash Excerpt **

"To your present," she said as if it were common knowledge.

"Alice…" I began

"Yes I know that you hate me blocking my mind but honestly it's a present for both of you so deal with it." Alice said with authority.

We arrived at a small cabin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: Honeymoon**

Edward's POV

The cabin had two stories and a wonderful chimney. **(to see the cabin go to my profile)**

Bella and I froze,

"This is for us?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yup, we made it while you were changing; Edward wasn't paying much attention to us so it was easy to keep it from him." Alice responded happily.

"Thanks SO MUCH!" Bella squealed as she hugged Alice. "Please tell the others that I love it."

"Thanks Alice, and like Bella said, tell the others we love it and were very grateful." I added as I hugged Bella tight.

"I'll go tell them right now, and don't worry you guys can stay here without interruptions for a few days," Alice giggled as she ran back to the house.

I froze; I knew this was going to be hard for Bella, but then:

"I like the sound of that," Bella said as she kissed me.

I looked into her eyes and picked her up bridal style. The train of her dress brushed the floor as I opened the door and held her in one arm. We were looking at each others' eyes the entire time. I sniffed the air and smelled the candles, which Alice had probably lit.

I walked into the room where the smell came from; sure enough it had a huge bed and candles everywhere.

I put Bella on her feet, "We'll go slow I promise, and if it's too much just let me know and we'll stop."

"Ok, but I don't think we'll have to stop. I love you and I know you love me. Also what happened with me and James was always sex, with you it will be making love." Bella said dropping her gaze to the floor near the end.

"Of course it will be making love," I responded.

"Oh and there is something that you should know," Bella began.

"What is it Bella?" I asked a little alarmed.

"Well I talked to Carlisle and he said there is nothing to be **alarmed** about," Bella said, emphasizing the word alarmed, "but the scars…"

"What about them Bella?" I asked in a calmer tone.

She paused for a long time then said in a low whisper, "they didn't go away."

"What? How is that possible, venom is supposed to heal everything?" I asked confused

"Carlisle said that he could investigate things but I told him not to. The scars are part of my past and present, I don't mind them. I just hope you don't either." Bella said again turning her eyes to her feet at the end.

"Bella," I said as I pulled her closer, "I love your scars." I kissed her, it was loving.

I soon found out that Bella had scars throughout her upper body.

We made love for the first time. It lasted for hours, and hours, and hours.

I had decided to make her dreams about strawberries real, we enjoyed ourselves very much.

When we finally stopped we took a shower together and then changed clothes and returned to the house.

* * *

Want to see the Cabin? go to my profile.

Ok so I know short chapter but come on I posted two chapters at a time.

Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	27. Fighting School

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: Honey Moon Excerpt **

We made love for the first time. It lasted for hours, and hours, and hours.

I had decided to make her dreams about strawberries real, we enjoyed ourselves very much.

When we finally stopped we took a shower together and then changed clothes and returned to the house.

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: Fight School**

Edward's POV

When we arrived at the house Emmett and Jasper howled, again.

Then Emmett added, "Is the cabin still stranding?"

"Of course it is silly," Bella responded happily.

"Really, Rose and ..." he began again but,

"EMMETT CULLEN, YOU CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOU OUT!" Esme yelled.

I chuckled and held Bella closer.

"Hey you two," Kate said as she came into the room.

"Hey Kate," Bella and I said in unison.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could try using my powers on you?" Kate continued.

I had Bella behind me in a second flat, "Don't even think about it Kate,"

"What's wrong with her trying her powers on me?" Bella asked confused.

"Edward she is a shield, I don't think that it will hurt her." Eleazer said coming in the front door followed by Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Garrett, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice stood up from their places on the couch.

"Edward," Alice began but I didn't hear the rest.

I growled louder than I probably ever had. "NO! I WON'T LET HER HURT BELLA!" I crouched into a hunting position.

"Edward," Bella said from behind me as she slipped her hand under my right arm and resting it across my left shoulder. "I'm not afraid to let her try. There is nothing that can hurt me more than I have already been hurt." Bella continued in a calming soothing tone.

"I won't Bella… I can't" I said still in the hunting crouch.

"See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil…**have no fun. **Let me have fun Edward, let me live for the first time in my life." She said confidently.

I stood up straight as I turned to look at her, "Bella?"

"You will always be my superman, but even Louise Lane was in danger a few times, without Clarke Kent to save her or watch over her." She kissed my nose and went around me.

"Hit me Kate," Bella said proudly.

Kate hesitated, but did, She put her finger to Bella's arm and…

"Well come on, shock me," Bella said inpatient

"I was," Kate said pulling back, "Wow, I had never met anyone who I could shock."

"Cool," Bella squealed.

I let out a breath that I had been holding. I went over to Bella and pulled her close, "I don't like that. I don't like feeling helpless."

"Then teach me to fight." Bella said matter-a-factly.

I froze. Bella tried to move me but I wouldn't budge.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with him?" I distantly heard Bella said.

"He's fine," Alice giggled in the back ground.

I heard someone walking up behind me then, that someone hit me in the groin.

I growled in pain and let go of Bella, she giggled but like before put her arm under my right arm and resting it across my left shoulder. I calmed down immediately. "Sorry bro, but I knew that would get you out of the trance you were in,"

"Sure," I said still pissed at him.

"So when do my lessons begin?" Bella giggled from beside me.

"Never," I said firmly.

"Fine," she said as she pulled away, "Kate, Garret, Carmen, Emmett, Jasper, Irina, Tanya, Alice, Rose, and Eleazer will."

They all nodded but all I had to say was, "Semper Fi."

Emmett, Jasper, Eleazer, and Garrett immediately knew what I meant. The ladies also did, except Bella, who looked confused.

"Sorry," the guys mumbled and went to stand beside me.

"What? What does Semper Fi mean? And why can't you help me anymore?" Bella asked confused.

"Semper Fi means always faithful, it's a Marines' thing." I said, "The four of us were or are marines. We stand together in battle."

"But Edward, that's not fair. Please let them help me." Bella said getting closer to me, she put her hands on my chest and kissed my neck, "Please (she kissed my collar bone) Edward, (then my check) I really (then she kissed under my ear, I had to growl lightly) really, (she kissed my ear) want to learn," she pulled back and looked at me with big golden eyes. "Please," she added as she batted her eye lashes.

I growled lightly, "Fine, but I don't want you doing anything dangerous."

"I'm a vampire now, everything's fine," Bella said as she kissed me on the lips this time. I heard Emmett mumble whooped again and as I was about to growl I heard Bella snarl for the first time.

"EMMETT, why don't you leave us alone? I mean really, when have we ever said anything when you and Rose kiss? HUH?" Bella snarled at him.

I chuckled and pulled her towards me. "It's alright babe, I'll get him later."

"No, we'll get him," she said as she kissed me again.

I chuckled more and headed outside, I signaled everyone else to follow.

"So you want to learn how to learn to fight? Then we'll teach you." I said a little unwillingly.

"YAY!" Bella squealed.

Everyone chuckled, "Ok so first I want you to watch some fighting and that way you can see before you do." I said wanting to keep her from fighting as long as I could.

Jasper chuckled. I gave him a look that said, 'say something and I'll kill you.'

"Rose, Alice can you go at it?" I asked

"Sure bro," they responded as everyone sat down or relaxed to watch.

Just as they were about to begin Alice's eyes went cloudy…

Minutes passed and neither she nor I moved a single inch.

I growled loudly and pulled Bella close.

Jasper felt my unease and went to hold Alice.

Emmett, Carlisle, Garrett, and Eleazer took a hint and id the same with Rose, Esme, Kate, and Carmen. Tanya and Irina stood between Kate and Carmen, close to each other and also ready to protect each other.

"Edward, Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked strained.

"We have visitors, and they aren't here to congratulate us on our wedding," I said through clenched teeth.

Out of the woods behind the house came four vampires.

"Relax, were here to deliver a message," the short girl said.

"Jane, Alec, Afton, Demetri, Renesmee, it is nice to see you again," Carlisle said steeping forward with Emmett, and jasper so that they were in line with me. I pulled Bella behind me.

* * *

**See no evil, hear… links on my profile**

Okay so yes I made Renesmee a part of the Volturi guard, and Afton is also part of the guard.

Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	28. Royalty Explained

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVE LIKE ALL KINDS OS CHAPTERS READY SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST WO MORE TIMES THIS WEEK PLUS 2 CHAPTERS OVER THE WEEKENDS !

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: Fighting School Excerpt **

"Edward, Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked strained.

"We have visitors, and they aren't here to congratulate us on our wedding," I said through clenched teeth.

Out of the woods behind the house came four vampires.

"Relax, were here to deliver a message," the short girl said.

"Jane, Alec, Afton, Demetri, Renesmee, it is nice to see you again," Carlisle said steeping forward with Emmett, and jasper so that they were in line with me. I pulled Bella behind me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: Royalty Explained**

Edward's POV

Carlisle looked at them and said, "Guys this are a few _friends _from the Volturi guard."

"Thanks for the intro, Carlisle," Renesmee said sarcastically as she laughed a Cruella DeVil style crackle.

The guy next to her, Afton laughed, "True that, but now for the message,"

Alec, Jane's twin, began, "The Volturi would like to inform you that the ways of your _families _will be evaluated soon,"

"… All members of these _families _that you, the Olympic Coven, and the Denali Coven have must be present." Demetri continued.

"We suggest you all oblige, or Jane and I will make you wish you were dead," Renesmee crackled again.

They turned and left.

"Alice?" I said in unison with Japer, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"Three months," Alice said.

"Who were they?" Bella asked as I turned to face her.

"They are part of the Guard for the Volturi. The Volturi are the… royalty of our world. It consists of six people who have the power to send about ten maybe fifteen people who are the best of the best, and all have special abilities. They have been trying to recruit Kate, Eleazer, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rose, me, and now probably you.

Now the Volruti _Kings_ are Aro, who has the ability to see your entire life by touching you; Sulpicia, Aro's wife who can move things with her mind;

Marcus, Aro's brother who senses relationships; Didyme, Marcus's wife who make an aura of happiness;

Caius, the brother of Aro and Marcus, who is the only _King_ without special abilities; and Athenodora, Caius's wife who is also the only wife without special abilities,

They are the royal court. No the Volturi is also comprised of the Guard.

The permanent members of the Guard are:

Alec who can cause sensory paralysis;

Jane who can cause more pain than you will ever feel;

Chelsea who manipulates relationships to keep the Volturi from asking to many questions;

Demetri the best tracker in the world;

Felix who's one of the strongest vampires in the world;

Heidi who acts as a siren and attracts new assets, and food;

Renata who has a mental protective shield which she can use to direct upcoming threats in a new direction;

Afton who can create fire;

and Renesmee who can show you anything, real or not, while still staying in the present, very usfule with Alec and Jane's powers.

Now there are also the remaining two Romanians who are left. They joined the Volturi after their coven was destroyed. They are Stefan and Vladimir, neither have special abilities but they probably have every book ever written. So, all in all the permanent Volturi consists of 17 vampires. They are all coming to visit, but they won't come alone, about twenty or thirty more guard members will come with them." I explained as Bella just nodded her head.

"Why are they coming?" Bella asked confused.

"Because we are close to the Denali's; they consider us a single coven. A coven with 14 people is too close to their 17 for their comfort." Carlisle responded.

"But do the other members has special abilities?"Bella asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, only those on the permanent guard have special abilities." I responded looking at her oddly.

"Then call up everyone from the wedding and any other vampires you know. Think about it 17 of them have special abilities, but our friends and we have special abilities to. I don't say we fight them just show them we aren't afraid."

"Bella we can't do that," Carmen giggled.

"Why not? Because they're royalty? Hell no, come on it would be like letting James take advantage of me again after everything got better. Edward, we can't let them ruin our families' lives just when everything is getting well again, when for once in years I have a family. Edward don't let them take away the happiness your family brought me." Bella said a little hysterical.

I pulled her close, "I won't Bella, I promise to keep our family safe. No matter what it takes." I kissed her head and looked around at our family, they nodded in agreement, "Bella," I took a deep breath and chuckled, "I'm defiantly going to have to teach you to fight."

Everyone laughed. Emmett began to teach her along with Jasper, Garrett, Eleazer, and Kate. Meanwhile, Rose, Alice, Esme, Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Carlisle and I started calling up all our friends.

After ten hours of physical and tactical fighting practice, Kate began to work with Bella on expanding her mental shield.

* * *

**There is an updated list of vampires and their powers on my profile**

Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**So you can see the breakdown of the Vamps so far:**** (special abilities in parenthesis)**

**Olympic Coven:**

Carlisle Cullen (compassion)

Esme Cullen (love)

Edward (telepathy)

Bella (mental shield)

Alice (clairvoyant/precognition)

Jasper (empathy/ manipulation of emotions)

Emmett (strength)

Rosalie (beauty)

**Denali Coven:**

Tanya

Irina

Kate (electro shocks)

Garrett

Carmen

Eleazer (senses vampire powers)

**Egyptian Coven:**

Benjamin(control of the four elements)

Tia

**Amazon Coven:**

Zafrina (shows illusions of her imagination/real)

Kachiri

Senna

**Irish Coven:**

Siobhan (manipulates outcomes)

Liam

Maggie (lie detector)

**Volturi:**

Aro (read minds by touch)

Sulpicia (Aro's mate can move things with her mind)

Marcus(sense relationships)

Didyme (Marcus's wife who can make an aura of happiness)

Caius

Athenodora

Alec (sensory paralysis)

Jane (illusion of pain)

Chelsea (manipulation of relationships)

Demetri (tracking)

Felix (strength)

Heidi(siren)

Renata(mental protective shield)

Afton (fire)

Renesmee (mental shield protection, tactile thought-sharing)

**Romanian Coven/ Volturi personal library:**

Stefan

Vladimir


	29. Prepare to Fight

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

OK so here is another chapter aperently i was wrong this is the last chapter i have ready =( but i'm working on the next one i would like you all to check out my new story which should be posted later today. Love you all and i hope to get more reviews or i may decide to leave it here..... evil laugh....

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: Royalty Explained Excerpt **

I pulled her close, "I won't Bella, I promise to keep our family safe. No matter what it takes." I kissed her head and looked around at our family, they nodded in agreement, "Bella," I took a deep breath and chuckled, "I'm defiantly going to have to teach you to fight."

Everyone laughed. Emmett began to teach her along with Jasper, Garrett, Eleazer, and Kate. Meanwhile, Rose, Alice, Esme, Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Carlisle and I started calling up all our friends.

After ten hours of physical and tactical fighting practice, Kate began to work with Bella on expanding her mental shield.

**CHAPTER 29: Prepare to Fight**

Edward's POV

We had finally reached everyone and they all said they would arrive as soon as they could in order to organize and teach each other some tricks.

Bella was doing great. After ten hours of mental training she was able to expand her shield a few feet.

Kate decided to use as practice. I would allow her to shock me and Bella would try to expand her shield. After another successful try I heard we heard someone coming.

"Alice I thought you said you'd be watching?" I said a little annoyed.

"Calm down bro, it's the Amazon Coven." Alice said rolling her eyes.

Sure enough a few moments later Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, and two others came from the forest behind the house.

"Hello everyone," Zafrina said.

We all greeted them and then Kachiri said, "This is Nahuel, and Huilen;"

"They joined our coven a few years ago," Senna added.

"Were sorry we couldn't join you for your wedding," Nahuel said

"We were looking for my mate," Huilen continued, "We lost contact with him over ten years ago, but we got a lead on where he had been, but it led nowhere."

"Don't worry you'll meet again soon," Alice said as she went with Jasper to hunt.

They left before anyone could ask questions.

"Do you guys have any special abilities?" Bella asked.

"Yes," said Nahuel, "I can freeze things."

"And I can make them as flat as a paper, the effects of out powers are temporary, but very useful," Huilen added.

We explained what we were doing and the Amozons joined in.

Zafrina used her power to create illusions of images to help train Bella when I couldn't be a guinea pig. Everyone fought with everyone. Those who ate humans went far away to hunt. Alice kept watch.

A week later the Irish Coven arrived. Siobhan, who had the power to change outcomes, Liam, and Maggie, who could detect lies, all helped the fighters and trained with Bella. A few days later The Egyptians arrived. Benjamin, who could move earth, water, fire, and wind, along with Tia studied maps and the weather. Amun and Kebi who were mates and both could make claws spring from their hands, helped the others train.

Bella was getting good at fighting and better at expanding her shield. Along with Zafrina, Huilen, Nahuel, and Benjamin they could almost render everyone else helpless.

The nomads began to arrive about a month before the Volturi were due to arrive. Randall, who could change his appearance, arrived first. Then Mary, Charles, and Charlotte; none of them had powers but were great fighters. The next to arrive was Victoria and she like Heidi was a seducer. Makenna and Alistar arrived next; they were mates and Alistar usually protected Makenna who could astroproject. Then came Laurent and Joham who had met while traveling.

When Joham came into view Huilen ran to him. Apparently he was her mate. He had the ability to create wind, not just manipulate it like Benjamin.

They hugged and thanked us for reuniting them, We told them how much we owed them and we could never repay them. We were up to 34 vampires. Everyone got along well and with 19 vampires with special abilities we were due to be a good treat.

We practiced our fighting skills and those with special abilities helped Bella with hers. A week before the arrival of the Volturi everyone who ate humans left to go hunting, far away from Forks. They left for three days and we took turns going to find some animals.

The day before the Volturi were to arrive everyone was at the house. We were talking and laughing when Alice dropped a glass bowl. Almost ten vampires could have gotten it, but everyone thought she would get it.

"What is it Alice," I said since I had asked Bella to shield me so I wouldn't have to hear the thoughts of thirty some people at a time.

"Someone from the Volturi is coming, but on their own accord. I don't think they come to harm us but if they return to the Volturi with word of our numbers it could be disastrous." Alice said shaking.

"It's alright Alice, I'm here," Jasper said calming her down.

She stopped shaking and as he calmed the entire room, he looked into my eyes and we knew what we had to do.

"Emmett, Jasper, Eleazer, Garrett, Bella, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and I will go meet our visitor." I said as everyone turned to looked at me with disgust, "I know you all think that I'm crazy, but that's why so many of us will go. We can't let them see how many we are. We must keep our own safe. We are more than friends, less then family in some cases, but we will not let the Volturi know how many friends we truly have." I said as we began to head out the door.

When we reached the spot that Alice had seen us meeting the visitor at we spread out and got into a 'V' formation. I was on point with Emmett and Jasper flanking me. Behind them were (from left to right) Alice, Tanya, Bella, Carmen. Then behind them were Eleazer and Garrett, watching their blind spots.

About ten minutes after waiting we heard someone approaching from the direction we were watching.

The taller girl who had come to give us the message, Renesmee, approached us slowly.

"Hello," I said as she came to a stop in front of us.

"I come in peace, really." She said a little fear in her voice.

_Yup she's afraid. But I don't feel why. That's your department. _Jasper thought.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I'm here because I want to warn you, the Volturi are coming. ALL OF THEM!"She said panicky.

"We already knew that," Emmett responded.

"But they want to kill half your family, the ones they don't desire. Then Chelsea will manipulate the rest of you so that you will join the Volturi." She said sadly.

"We knew that to, but why are you telling us this?" I asked confused

"Because when we came to deliver the message, the hold Chelsea had on my wavered. I remembered what happened to my family. How they took them and then told me that they would spare me if I joined them! I remember I felt like if I wanted to be accepted. But then Jane and Alec introduced me to Afton and the hold to the Volturi became stronger. I realized when I came here how it felt to be near a family, how it was to be a vegetarian. Your conscience is at peace. Because you don't have the blood of hundreds of people on your hands." She was crying a tearless sob, "When you see how families **protect** each other. How they stop people from hurting them… I wanted that again when I saw your family."

Bella ran forward and hugged her; we all knew what Renesmee was talking about. Someone had hurt her as James hurt Bella. Renesmee hugged Bella back and let her sorrow out.

As we began to walk back to the house Renesmee's steps faltered, Bella picked her up and carried her to our cabin. I went with her while the others returned to the house. Bella sat with Renesmee in her lap rocking her like I had done with Bella. For hours Bella comforted Renesmee, and I knew at that moment, Renesmee was going to be a part of our family.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	30. Welcome to the Plan

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

Ok so for those of you who read **Street Racing** im sorry but the next chapter was deleted from my flash drive. =( so i cant remember exactly what was on it so i am so sorry.

Also i have started two knew stories: **Cats love Bats **and **Rolling Love.** They are both in planning stages so tell me if you want me to keep them going. Also Check out my profile to vote on which story wout want me to update first.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30: Welcome to the plan**

Alice's POV

Bella ran forward and hugged her; we all knew what Renesmee was talking about. Someone had hurt her as James hurt Bella. Renesmee hugged Bella back and let her sorrow out.

As we began to walk back to the house Renesmee's steps faltered, Bella picked her up and carried her back to the cabin. Edward went with her. I knew they would take care of the poor girl.

The rest of us headed back to the house. When returned I immediately began speaking, "No Esme, both Bella and Edward are fine. The Visitor was Renesmee. She has a past similar to Bella's. The coven she was a part of was taken out by the Volturi in order to acquire her. Bella gets it and is going to try to help her. Edward will try to help Bella help."

"She was so scared that she we wouldn't believe her," Jasper put in.

We all continued to go over the plan. Hours later Edward, Bella and Renesmee came in.

Edward's POV

When Renesmee calmed down I spoke up, "You may stay here while we confront the Volturi. After they leave if you wish to stay we would love to have you."

Renesmee looked at me as if I was crazy, but Bella stepped in, "There are more vampires here then you may have realized in your distress. If you want to meet them I think most would understand."

"I would like to meet them, but I want to face the Volturi by your side, they took everything from me, I can't let them do the same to you." Renesmee said confidently.

"Alright then, lets head over to the house." I said as I held my hand out for Bella who took it and held her other hand out to Renesmee. She took it and we ran back to the house.

When we went in everyone went silent.

"Everyone this is Renesmee, before joining the Volturi she was a vegetarian, like my family and the Denalis." I said looking at everyone with a look that said 'be nice or I will kill you'.

"Really?" Carmen began.

"Yeah if they would have allowed it I would have continued to be one, but it was prohibited. But now that I left I want to go back to that sort of life style, it's better for the soul." Remnesmee said looking around at the thirty some people (vampires) in the living room.

"So you're a believer?" Benjamin asked.

"Believer?" she and Bella asked in unison.

I chuckled, "You believe that vampires still have souls even though were technically dead. Not to mention we kill to survive, whether it be animals or people we all kill."

"Oh, yes I am a believer" Renemee giggled a laugh that sounded like bells.

"Are you a believer Edward?" Bella asked hugging me closer.

"I'm not sure," I responded as I hugged her back.

We continued to talk about being believers and not. We went over the plan with Renesmee, who was shocked to find so many of us had powers.

We laughed and played for the next few hours. Soon it would be tomorrow and then we would have to deal with the devils.

We fooled around, said some jokes, played some pranks; just had fun knowing we may not get a chance to do this again."

* * *

SO read and Review as usual. Remember the more reviews the fast i update.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let lufe hold you down, be happy.**

**Now** **so that Everyone one can see all the vampires here is an edited Vampire list, I will post it on my profile later.**

**Olympic Coven:**

Carlisle Cullen (compassion)

Esme Cullen (love)

Edward (telepathy)

Bella (mental shield)

Alice (clairvoyant/precognition)

Jasper (empathy/ manipulation of emotions)

Emmett (strength)

Rosalie (beauty)

Renesmee (mental shield protection, tactile thought-sharing)

**Denali Coven:**

Tanya

Irina

Kate (electro shocks)

Garrett

Carmen

Eleazer (senses vampire powers)

**Egyptian Coven:**

Benjamin(control of the four elements)

Tia

Amun (spring spikes from knuckles)

Kebi (spring knives from knuckles)

**Amazon Coven:**

Zafrina (shows illusions of her imagination/real)

Kachiri

Senna

Nahuel (temporarliy freeze)

Huilen (temporarily flatten into thickness of paper)

Joham (wind creator)

**Irish Coven:**

Siobhan (manipulates outcomes)

Liam

Maggie (lie detector)

**Nomads:**

Laurent

Randall (changes his appearance)

Mary

Charles

Charlotte

Victoria (siren)

Makenna (astorproject)

Alistair

**Volturi:**

Aro (read minds by touch)

Sulpicia (Aro's mate can move things with her mind)

Marcus(sense relationships)

Didyme (Marcus's wife who can make an aura of happiness)

Caius

Athenodora

Alec (sensory paralysis)

Jane (illusion of pain)

Chelsea (manipulation of relationships)

Demetri (tracking)

Felix (strength)

Heidi(siren)

Renata(mental protective shield)

Afton (fire)

**Romanian Coven/ Volturi personal library:**

Stefan

Vladimir


	31. Fight Round 1

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in like ever, especially after promising to update like once a week. I totally forgot about finals and family stuff. But I'm back now and I will be updating as quickly as I can type. However if you want me to update a specific story faster go to my profile and vote on the poll. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**P.S.S. Check out Cats Love Bats and Rolling Love. **

* * *

**Last Time: CHAPTER 30: Welcome to the Plan **

"Yeah if they would have allowed it I would have continued to be one, but it was prohibited. But now that I left I want to go back to that sort of life style, it's better for the soul." Remnesmee said looking around at the thirty some people (vampires) in the living room.

"So you're a believer?" Benjamin asked.

"Believer?" she and Bella asked in unison.

I chuckled, "You believe that vampires still have souls even though were technically dead. Not to mention we kill to survive, whether it be animals or people we all kill."

"Oh, yes I am a believer" Renemee giggled a laugh that sounded like bells.

"Are you a believer Edward?" Bella asked hugging me closer.

"I'm not sure," I responded as I hugged her back.

We continued to talk about being believers and not. We went over the plan with Renesmee, who was shocked to find so many of us had powers.

We laughed and played for the next few hours. Soon it would be tomorrow and then we would have to deal with the devils.

We fooled around, said some jokes, played some pranks; just had fun knowing we may not get a chance to do this again."

* * *

**CHAPTER 31: Fight Round 1**

Edward's POV

When the sun rose the following morning, we were all looked at it together. As I watched the sun rise high into the sky, we all felt the weight of the path we have chosen fall onto our shoulders.

Jasper sent reassuring waves to everyone, and for once nobody fought them. For once we let him manipulate our emotions to his will. As we let ourselves become calm I looked over at everyone.

Vampires, no, people who barely knew each other; who barely knew my family, were going to stand up to the Royal family and their Guard. I could see why those who knew us best would help, but everyone was helping. Everyone cared. But I knew that even though they did it to help us, I also knew that they were helping because like my family; we all knew that the Volturi had over stepped their power. They were taking advantage of their position and taking out whoever they wanted in order to acquire Aro's collectibles.

"They will arrive when the sun is directly overhead, at noon" Alice said from beside Jasper.

We all stared at each other for a few moments then left one by one, two by two and three by three. We all changed and got a few weapons of choice.

Some of the other vampires had shown us how to melt metal, add our venom to it, and then mold it into weapons.

We had made a few daggers, swords, and bullets. To say the least, a bunch of vampires with soaped up weapons, and half of them with special abilities against about the same amount of vampires, who almost all have special abilities; NOT A GOO IDEA; but had to be done.

We all went out to the clearing where Alice saw we would meet with them.

We got into a loose formation; fighters in the front, along with my family, including my cousins. Then behind us were the ones who could disable people without touching them, just by sight. Then behind them were the rest. In the very back was Maggie ready to let us know if we were being lied to, with her were Eleazer, Siobhan, and Makenna. Randall was in a tree obove the front line ready to change his appearance into Makenna's so that she, her astoprojection and him, could confuse the Volturi. He would also act as a sniper with Alistar, Laurent, and Garrett.

At exactly noon, we heard them coming near the clearing.

They arrived marching in exact unison. They came into the clearing, and spread out into four lines. There were 36 of them in total. We were even in numbers.

Afton, the vampire that had held his arm around Renesmee when we had first seen her, broke his composure for a minute. But I sensed Chelsea strengthen her hold on him; his composure returned.

I turned to Renesmee's thoughts; _I wish he could break free. I wonder if his love for me is great enough. _I squeezed Bella's hand. She looked up into my eyes and understood. We shouldn't hurt Afton. He loves our sister.

Jasper turned toward me feeling what I was. He understood. By the time the Volturi were completely assembled, the message had gone through our entire force, Afton was not to be hurt; restrained if necessary, but only until Bella could shield him from Chelsea's powers.

"Well, Carlisle, my friend. I send a message that I'm coming to visit and you assemble an army?" Aro said calmly.

I squeezed Bella's hand for two seconds; it was the signal for her to shield everyone.

As she shielded every one Carlisle spoke, "It is nice of you to visit but, for you to bring the entire guard is also an exaggeration, is it not?"

"True, but maybe we should talk… alone." Caius said menacingly.

"Perhaps my brother is correct," Aro said as Marcus touched his hand,

"_I can't see their relationships'. It is as if there are no emotional ties at all." Marcus thought. _

I kept my poker face and didn't smile; Bella's shield was working better than we thought.

"Interesting," Aro mumbled before continuing, "Alec, could you make this conversation more, how shall I put it, private?"

Alec suddenly chuckled, "Of course," and then a white fog began to quickly glide toward us. Bella squeezed my hand knowing that if his fog got through, we were screwed.

As the fog got closer we all tensed up, but then it stopped. It began to create a dome over us, Alec snarled in frustration. His sister, Jane, began to target us.

I snarled, "You can't hurt us that way, so will you please tell them to stop targeting my family."

"Don't hurt yourselves now," Aro said in a sarcastic tone as he ordered them to stop.

"Now for the matter which we are here," Caius said.

"We are here because the Denali Coven and the Olympic Coven may be getting too involved in their 'homes'. Our secret may be in danger. They have begun to stay for longer periods of time, and have been growing in numbers." Aro finished looking towards Bella and Renesmee.

"So just because we are civilized and can blend in for long periods of time, we are a threat?" Carlisle asked.

"And just because some of us like their ways, we can't change our own?" Renesmee added.

Emmett chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you have to say to the Cullens, and us Denali's you say in front of all of us or not at all," Tanya added as Caius looked at all the Vampires with us.

"Do you all know you could be creating a war with the Volturi Guard?" Aro asked suggestively.

"Yes we do," Siobhan said from the back,

"But none of us will ever stand alone," Zafrina added.

"We shall stand with our friends, and extended family," Joham continued.

"Back to business, shall we," Aro said. "Now the fact that you are great in numbers and can blend in does not have anything to do with our visit. We are just, **concerned, **that you may allow humans to get suspicious about our existence. What if this diet that you follow makes you lose control and you expose us in front of a large crowd, you could cause big problems."

"Don't worry, we have something called self control." Emmett added.

"But how can that be proven?" Caius added.

"With me"

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger, kind of. LOL

Go to my profile for some pictures of the weapons that they made.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Don't let Life hold you down, be happy. **


	32. Chapter 32: Fight Round 2

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so im a little lost on what to write for this story… but I will finish it. This is a mini chapter and I hope to post a longer one within the next two weeks. I know that isn't much but according to the poll on my profile Cats Love Bats is my priority. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**P.S.S. Check out Cats Love Bats and Rolling Love and the poll on my profile.**

* * *

**From: CHAPTER 31: Fight Round 1**

"Whatever you have to say to the Cullens, and us Denali's you say in front of all of us or not at all," Tanya added as Caius looked at all the Vampires with us.

"Do you all know you could be creating a war with the Volturi Guard?" Aro asked suggestively.

"Yes we do," Siobhan said from the back,

"But none of us will ever stand alone," Zafrina added.

"We shall stand with our friends, and extended family," Joham continued.

"Back to business, shall we," Aro said. "Now the fact that you are great in numbers and can blend in does not have anything to do with our visit. We are just, **concerned, **that you may allow humans to get suspicious about our existence. What if this diet that you follow makes you lose control and you expose us in front of a large crowd, you could cause big problems."

"Don't worry, we have something called self control." Emmett added.

"But how can that be proven?" Caius added.

"With me"

* * *

**CHAPTER 32: Fight Round 2**

**EPOV**

If my heart had not already stopped beating, it would have then. My love had stepped forward. Declaring that she would prove that we had control, Aro's thoughts were immediately on her.

"I will prove that we have control," Bella repeating taking another step forward.

The Volturi guard snarled, I snarled back and pulled her to me.

"Edward, please?" She begged.

"No I'll show him…he won't be able to read you anyways," I said trying to convince her.

"How could she prove that you have true control?" Aro asked intrigued.

"I can prove it because I have only been a vampire for a little over three months." Bella responded.

_Hum…they would be really good additions. I bet I could know any secret plans by reading is mind. Humm I wonder if I get to see that wife of his on their wedding night._

O hell no. I snarled "Aro if you don't get your fucken head out of the gutter I will personally rip it of your fucken shoulders!"

Everyone on our side turned slightly to look at me as I pulled Bella behind me.

The guard tensed and the brothers stared at me.

"And who the heck do you think you are, talking to royalty that way?" Cauis asked.

"I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, husband of Isabella Marie Cullen, and when some jack ass imagines seeing her during our wedding night then I have the right to get pissed off" I growled back, and was joined by all the guys on our side while the girls just looked stunned that he would be thinking about such things in such a tense environment.

Cauis and Marcus both turned to look at their brother who was staring daggers at us.

"I can think whatever I want whenever I want. So how about you show us how much control you really have?" Aro sneered.

I growled as I stepped forward. Aro looked at my memories but knew well enough to stay the hell away from the memories of me and Bella.

"Hum, I guess you do have control." Aro said stepping back…_Jane can take can of this._

"BELLA!" I yelled jumping back.

Jane began trying to use her power but it was useless. Bella's shield protected us. She continued trying as Alec's fog began creeping over.

Bella forced it back towards them as she set a shield a round Afton. He looked around him then locked eyes with Renesmee as he ran over to our side.

In the confusion nobody noticed.

* * *

**I thought I had posted this last week turns out I hadn't so here it is. I have one maybe two more chapters for this story I'm not sure. But I want to have this story done and uploaded before Thanksgiving so keep an eye out. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Don't let Life hold you down, be happy. **


	33. Chapter 33: No Longer Unwritten

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So just a heads up, this is the last chapter to Unwritten. There is a mini epilogue ate the end. Please enjoy the grand finale. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**P.S.S. Check out Cats Love Bats and Rolling Love and the poll on my profile.**

* * *

**.**

**From: CHAPTER 32: Fight Round 2**

"Hum, I guess you do have control." Aro said stepping back…_Jane can take can of this._

"BELLA!" I yelled jumping back.

Jane began trying to use her power but it was useless. Bella's shield protected us. She continued trying as Alec's fog began creeping over.

Bella forced it back towards them as she set a shield a round Afton. He looked around him then locked eyes with Renesmee as he ran over to our side.

In the confusion nobody noticed.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 33: No longer unwritten**

**EPOV**

Ben began making it snow,

Amun began springing spikes from his knuckles handing them to the others,

Kebi did the same with her knives,

Zafrina made it seem as if we were all just standing there, like we had been before,

Nahuel was freezing snowflakes while Huilen was making them paper thin, and deathly,

Joham started a slight breeze,

Siobhan began chanting "let us win" in her mind,

Randall changed into a wolf,

Vitoria stepped forward ready to pull the vampires towards our trap,

Makenna began making fake wolves all around the Volturi.

Afton started creating fire balls, which Nahuel was also freezing and handing out.

Now we all had weapons and we were all ready to rid ourselves of the Volturi.

I gave the signal to Zafrina, she stopped using her gift so that it seemed as is our numbers had doubled out of thin air.

The entire Volturi and its Guard stepped closer into itself.

"You will leave us all alone. You will return to Voltera and you will never bother any of us again. Be warned we are a family and we will be in constant communication. If you decided to take us out a coven at a time, or one by one, we will all find out and we will hunt you down and we will not have mercy," Bella's voice rang through the clearing. The 'astro-wolves' along with Randall all snarled menacingly.

"You are never to hunt in the state of Washington again." I added.

The entire Volturi and their Guard growled at us, we all growled back.

"It is 50 against 30. There is no match." Carlisle said thought only we knew we were only 37, but with all the astro-wolves we were 50.

"We will leave, but if you come after our thrown…" Aro began

The astro-wolves began moving so that they stood behind us.

"We don't want your stupid throne you dumb ass. We want to live in peace is that to fucken much to ask? Is it bad to want to have a family? We don't want to kill people, let us live in a world where we don't have to be monsters like **YOU!** We choose to have a clean conscience. If you really wanted to you could to." Emmett bellowed as everyone, and I mean everyone turned to look at him. "I may act five but I'm not stupid." He added with a huff.

Renata, Jane, and Chelsea suddenly attacked. We killed them easily as the Volturi watched.

We ripped them apart, but waited on the fire.

The Volturi started backing away and finally ran away. We waited until Alice gave the signal. We all relaxed and hugged our mates. Everything that had been frozen was thrown into a pile and as the fire balls unfroze everything burned away. We threw in all the pieces from the three vampires that had been stupid enough to attack. They would have been killed by Aro any ways for deifying him.

We all walked back to the house and as we entered through the doors it seemed like everything caught up with us. All the stress and worry, the anxiety and tension; everything.

Bella started crying and I pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay baby, everything is okay now." I sat her in my lap as I rocked her gently.

Everyone came into the living room stand around looking at me and my love.

"My mom shipped me off without a second glance, James raped me, then he comes looking for me, I get leukemia and die from it, I lose my Daddy and I could have lost you…" she was rambling.

No one outside the Cullens and Denalis had known about even half of what she was rambling about. Everyone was in awe that she could survive so much and still be so strong.

It took hours for Bella to calm down, but she wouldn't let anyone other than me near her…again.

She was lost inside her mind.

I took her upstairs as everyone's thoughts were understanding.

**Carlisle's POV**

As Edward took Bella upstairs I knew that most of the progress she had made was now lost. I don't know when she will allow anyone to touch her once more. At least she still trusted Edward.

I turned to our guests. "Everyone thank you so much for your help. I know Bella and Edward wanted to thank you as well but I do it in their behalf. As you heard Bella has been through a lot in the past year. She lost everything within 6 months and after 3 months of recovery and normalcy everything was almost taken away. She will be fine in time."

Everyone murmured their condolences for her father, I nodded and promised to pass on the message.

"We would also like to give one of these to everyone," Jasper said holding up a pager. "It is a pager; each one has been modified to only work for the vampire we give it to. The only button it has will inform every single pager that there is danger and it will send out a homing signal." He started passing them our as Alice continued.

"If you ever need help or the Volturi come after you, press the button. By accepting this pager you promise to protect your brothers and sister from all evils. We can't track your movements unless you press the button so please don't fear." Alice said

"With these devices we can help protect each other and all other vampires from the Volturi" Rose added.

"We are now the Counsel. All Vampires will know us as the ones who stood up for them and put a stop the the power hungry Volturi." Emmett said seriously.

"If one day, the Volturi decide to abuse their power again, it will be our jib to stop them and kill them if necessary."

Everyone looked around the room coming to an agreement….

**EPOV**

As my Bella and I cuddled up stairs we heard the conversation going on down stairs.

She looked at me and as she kissed me I knew everything would be all right.

It started raining outside as Bella pulled me up from the bed. She led me to the stairs and towards the living room. Everyone was silently agreeing to me a part of the counsel.

Then my Bella began singing…

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten**

"I ask you all to write the book beginning from today. Write how the world once was and how it changes through the years. Write how you are not monsters if you don't want to be, write how the Counsel came to be." Bella said with conviction.

Everyone was surprised at the beauty of her words and her voice. They all nodded and slow began leaving.

The Nomads said their goodbyes and took off in different directions. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie (the Irish Coven) left to return to Ireland shortly after.

The Egyptians promised to stay in touch and left as well.

The Denali Family decided that it was time for them to get back to Denali, they left after giving Bella a hag.

When Tanya gave her a hug I heard her whisper, "Be strong young one for you hold the Counsel together. You are the reason we fight." She kissed Bella's cheek and left with her family.

The Amazons left as well, now reunited with Joham.

Now only Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Renesmee, Afton, Bella, and I remained in the house.

We all smiled at each other before Emmett shouted, "GROUP HUG!" We all laughed but complied.

* * *

**50 years later **

It had been 50 years since the Counsel was formed.

The Volturi had stopped its rampage and was keeping its word. They only enforced the rules and stopped recruiting vampires. Those who wished to join them did, those who didn't, did not.

We now had a room in the Forks home that had become a sort of Records Room. All the Counsel members wrote down what Bella had asked and now everyone kept diaries. Every ten years the Records Room was updated. The Counsel held a meeting in the Forks home and issues were discussed. If a vampire wished to learn about the history of vampires all he had to do was find a Counsel member who would call us and escort them to the Forks home, where we would help them find the information they requested.

Our stories and histories were no longer **unwritten. **

* * *

.

* * *

**This is where this story ends. It feels good to have finished it. I hope you all have enjoyed our journey but it has come to an end. I am working on another story Cats Love Bats, which I hope you all check out. **

**Please go to my profile and vote for the kind of story you want me to do next. Thank you and please just because the story is over it doesn't mean that I don't expect a few reviews.**

So the song Bella sings is a part of Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield which inspired this entire fic. Listen to the song, it is truly beautiful.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Don't let Life hold you down, be happy. **

**P.S.S. Here is the Final Vampire list which will be updated on my Profile as well: **

* * *

**Vampires in Unwritten:(special abilities in parenthesis)**

**Olympic Coven:**

Carlisle Cullen (compassion)

Esme Cullen (love)

Edward (telepathy)

Bella (mental shield)

Alice (clairvoyant/precognition)

Jasper (empathy/ manipulation of emotions)

Emmett (strength)

Rosalie (beauty)

Renesmee (mental shield protection, tactile thought-sharing)

Afton (fire)

**Denali Coven:**

Tanya

Irina

Kate (electro shocks)

Garrett

Carmen

Eleazer (senses vampire powers)

**Egyptian Coven:**

Benjamin(control of the four elements)

Tia

Amun (spring spikes from knuckles)

Kebi (spring knives from knuckles)

**Amazon Coven:**

Zafrina (shows illusions of her imagination/real)

Kachiri

Senna

Nahuel (temporarliy freeze)

Huilen (temporarily flatten into thickness of paper)

Joham (wind creator)

**Irish Coven:**

Siobhan (manipulates outcomes)

Liam

Maggie (lie detector)

**Nomads:**

Laurent

Randall (changes his appearance)

Mary

Charles

Charlotte

Victoria (siren)

Makenna (astorproject)

Alistair

**Volturi:**

Aro (read minds by touch)

Sulpicia (Aro's mate can move things with her mind)

Marcus(sense relationships)

Didyme (Marcus's wife who can make an aura of happiness)

Caius

Athenodora

Alec (sensory paralysis)

Demetri (tracking)

Felix (strength)

Heidi(siren)

Renata(mental protective shield) (deceased)

Jane (illusion of pain) (deceased)

Chelsea (manipulation of relationships) (deceased)

**Romanian Coven/ Volturi personal library:**

Stefan

Vladimir


End file.
